We'll Save You!
by FireCacodemon
Summary: When Yoshiki awakens, he's greeted by Sachiko herself. Now under Sachiko's power, Ayumi's left on her own. She is the key to escaping from Heavenly Host Elemental school. Without Yoshiki to keep her sane...can Ayumi and the others escape from this school alive? Will they be able to save Yoshiki and escape from the school? Or will Sachiko keep Yoshiki and the others trapped forever?
1. Awaken to Sachiko

FireCacodemon: Welcome to another Corpse Party fan-fiction.

Yoshiki: What's going to happen this time?

FireCacodemon: You'll have to read to find out Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris. I don't own anything.

FireCacodemon: I watch part of Corpse Party: Book of shadows, watched a bad ending :3 but I think I'm making up the onii-chan and Sachiko calling Yoshiki that...I don't know...I just decided to write this story out of my sick and twisted mind.

Yoshiki: ...

FireCacodemon: Enjoy.

* * *

Awaken to Sachiko

Yoshiki groaned as his vision started to clear up. He tried to look around to find the three ghost children looking down at him. He noticed first the boy with a small smile on his face. His head started throbbing with pain again. The ghost children started to giggle before Yoshiki noticed the red dress from the other ghost child. His ears picked up the insane laugh from the child before he slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep yet." She giggled. Yoshiki didn't want to remain awake for her. He was guessing she was going to come and kill him. Either her of the ghost children. Hopefully not all together or that will be painful.

"Just kill me and get it over with. If you kill me...my soul will help the others escape from you." Yoshiki growled in annoyance. The ghost children watched the girl in the red dress as she took hold of a pair of blood covered scissors. She opened and closed the scissors making a snipping sound. Yoshiki flinched after hearing the sound. He heard the laughing of the other ghost children. He wished that she would just get it over with. His head was in pain from the hammer that collided with his head.

"You care about them...too much for you own good." She giggled. The sound of insanity rang in Yoshiki's head. "Onii-chan keeps caring too much about Shinozaki...I'll kill you and your soul will forever be trapped here." She continued with the insane giggle soon following her. Yoshiki felt completely helpless. Ayumi stormed off away from him and he just witnessed Mayu's death...her body was splattered all over the floor and the wall. Her body flashed into Yoshiki's mind and he cringed.

"Miki...sorry for being a poor big brother for you...along with you not knowing where I am and my death." Yoshiki breathed out. He didn't want to look weak in front of the ghost children. The ghost in the red dressed open and closed the scissors again. Snip, snip, snip the blood covered scissors went. Yoshiki knew he couldn't get anywhere not. He was paralysed on the floor.

"Miki? You're funny...you won't escape me." The ghost in the red dress giggled again. Yoshiki opened his eyes and looked at the ghost in the red dress.

"You drag her here and I'll kill you! Even if you are dead!" Yoshiki roared at the ghost girl. The other three ghost children flinched at the tone of voice. The voice was full of rage. Yoshiki cared about Miki. If she was dragged here by the Sachiko charm...he stopped. He couldn't picture her here. Not in this place. Not with _her_.

"Think about yourself first! Stop caring about others before yourself! Because of that I'll just kill you now!" She screamed at Yoshiki.

"Before you do...let me just say this...I'll save the others in spirit form...you won't win!" Yoshiki growled at the ghost girl. Snip, snip, snip...

"Shinozaki, Mochida, Nakashima, Morishige...they still remain alive...you'll join the list of the dead." The ghost child giggled. The red dress was starting to scare Yoshiki...he was going to be on the dead list soon. He should have expected it really. He hoped that Ayumi will be fine if he wasn't there to help her.

"Then so be it...I'm not afraid." He told himself. The three ghost children faded away leaving the ghost in the red dress behind.

"Kishinuma Yoshiki...I'll cut out your tongue like Ryou, Tokiko and Yuki."

"Sachiko..." Yoshiki said before she stopped. The snipping sound stopped as well. Yoshiki looked at the scissors caked in blood before he carefully looked up at the ghost girl. She looked down at him before she shut the scissors. Snip. Yoshiki waited for something to happen. He waited for her to end his life.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Your name...Sachiko. I know your name...now kill me like you wanted too. I can't say anything to stop you from killing me but...in reality...only Miki will care." He told the spirit. Sachiko looked at him with those cold, grey, soulless eyes. Yoshiki wasn't looking at her...he didn't have his eyes open. He lay there on the ground waiting for death. Sachiko looked at the blood caked scissors before she smiled.

"I like you...Onii-chan." Sachiko said as she put the scissors away.

"Enough to let me go?" Yoshiki asked without opening his eyes. Sachiko sent out the insane laugh before she stopped.

"No... Yanagihori. Tell the other children that this is my boy. Only I can touch him!" Sachiko cried out. Yoshiki didn't dare move. He wanted to survive...to see Miki again...and the others but he was worried on what Sachiko was up to. She didn't want any other ghosts to come after him anymore. What was her plan? What does she want with him? Why is he special enough not to be killed by her? Why did she keep calling him onii-chan? His only family member who would give a damn about him is Miki. He heard heave footsteps and a grunting sound before his ears picked up something being dragged on the ground. His mind started to bring panic into his system as he tried to move. Most of his body was still paralysed but that didn't stop the panic. The thing dragging on the floor was the hammer.

"No..." Yoshiki cried out in fear causing Sachiko to look at him.

"What onii-chan?" She asked him innocently.

"Just kill me and spare the others!" Yoshiki cried out in fear. Sachiko smiled at the fear that Yoshiki was showing. Yoshiki didn't care about what he was showing. Fear had taken over his mind and he couldn't do anything to stop Sachiko or Yanagihori. He couldn't help Ayumi or the others in this state.

"You're too precious to let go Kishinuma. I've been watching you for a while. The way you treat Shinozaki and the others...the way you act when in fear...it's too great!" Sachiko cried out. Yoshiki opened his eyes to look up at Sachiko. Fear was there...resting happily in Yoshiki's eyes. If he wasn't paralysed by the hammer colliding with his head then fear would paralyse him.

"Why? Why am I too precious to let go?!" Yoshiki cried out. Sachiko giggled before she left him alone. Yoshiki was left in the dark but he knew Sachiko wasn't done with him yet.

Corpse Party – Awaken to Sachiko

Ayumi ran down the corridors of Heavenly Host Elementary school. She didn't know where she was running...she just needed to get away from that area. She left Yoshiki but she didn't care. He was probably still observing the body. She just didn't care. After running for a while she started to slow down. She was out of breath and scared. Why did she leave Yoshiki behind? She had a feeling that Yoshiki was going to be in danger.

"Why did I leave you?!" Ayumi cried out. She looked behind her to see nothing...nothing of interest. Ayumi regretted leaving Yoshiki behind as he was her only company. The ghost children, thankfully weren't there to kill her but the whole area seemed to be off. Like something was pleased about something. Ayumi looked forward before she started exploring. Thankfully she had everything that she would need to survive here...everything but water...and food. She didn't really have anything but her candles and other charms. Without Yoshiki...the world was dark. She needed to find Yoshiki so they could help the ghost children. Putting them to rest means that they could all leave...the remaining students and Ms. Yui alive. She started to head back...she knew that Yoshiki had a curios streak in him and he was probably searching around for some clues or herself. She headed off towards the infirmary where she expected Yoshiki to be.

She wandered towards the infirmary and entered. She found the doll on the floor where she threw it. The sound of soft sobbing emitted from the doll. Ayumi walked over to the doll and picked it up. Yoshiki wasn't here. She was going to go insane here. She was on her own with a doll emitting sobs from the ghost children.

"You'll never find him. The spirit in the red dress has him. She's going to kill him." A voice said behind her. Ayumi recognised the voice. She turned around to see Naho looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked Naho.

"Your friend...that Kishinuma boy. Sachiko has him. She's going to cut out his tongue with the scissors caked in blood."

"What? Is there anyway how I can help him?"

"Appease the spirits of the children who remain here. Return what they lost." Naho told Ayumi. The fear in Ayumi's eyes was clear to Naho. She wasn't going to last long on her own. Naho wasn't sure if she could help Ayumi. One of her fans was struggling with their sanity here but she needed to find who she was looking for.

"What they lost?" Ayumi questioned Naho.

"I'll be surprised if you can save him. He's running out of time." With that, Naho left. Ayumi was not feeling worse than before. Sachiko...the spirit in the red dress had Yoshiki? She needed to find Yoshiki as soon as she could. She didn't want to see his spirit around here. She needed to find the others, help the ghost children and save Yoshiki. She needed to move now.

Corpse Party – Awaken to Sachiko

"Wake up Onii-chan!" Sachiko cried out in joy. Yoshiki growled as he felt Sachiko slap him awake. The slap wasn't very hard but it did wake Yoshiki up. His body wasn't paralyzed anymore and his mind was back to normal. He groaned again and his body complained to his movements. His eyes slowly opened to see Sachiko looking down at him. Her cold, dead eyes seemed different from the last time he saw them. Yoshiki slowly removed himself from the floor and slowly stood up on his feet. He wobbled slightly on his feet before he fell back down to the ground. Sachiko noticed that Yoshiki looked really injured but she didn't really care.

"Why spare me? You could have killed me." He asked Sachiko. She walked over to him and motioned that she could sit in his lap. Yoshiki followed what Sachiko wanted and made space for her to sit on him. Sachiko landed on Yoshiki causing him to cringe in pain. Seeing the child spirits he didn't really care if they could touch him or anything like that.

"Seeing that fear on your face. You act strong but you're really weak." She replied to Yoshiki. Yoshiki could feel tears starting to form in Yoshiki's eyes. He was worried about Ayumi and how the others were going to go. The way things were going now...he wasn't going to leave.

"Fear...keeps you going Sachiko."

"When did you learn my name?" She asked Yoshiki confused.

"I don't know...it just came to me...fear." Yoshiki replied. Sachiko shuffled in Yoshiki's lap and he waited for her to be settled again.

"Onii-chan...You will stay here. Won't you?" Sachiko asked. She turned to see Yoshiki's face. Yoshiki couldn't help but look into those soulless eyes. Yoshiki could feel his mind slowly shutting down as he looked into the deep eyes of the ghost child. Sachiko smiled as she could feel Yoshiki's resistance dropping before he closed his eyes and looked away. Sachiko wasn't very impressed as they normally crumbled when she looked into their eyes. Yoshiki seemed to be a struggle for her.

"Stop trying to break me!" Yoshiki roared at Sachiko as he pushed her off him. Sachiko remained on her feet after the shove. She glared at Yoshiki. Yoshiki didn't dare open his eyes in fear of Sachiko trying to claim control over him. It was scary enough having his mind slowly shutting down at the age of 17.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Sachiko cried out before Yanagihori appeared in the doorway. Yoshiki soon picked up the grunting sound and the hammer scraping alone the floor. "You deserve punishment!" She continued.

"Then kill me." Yoshiki hissed at Sachiko without opening his eyes.

"I've told you before...you're too precious to let go...but Yanagihori can still damage you!" Sachiko cried out as Yanagihori walked towards Yoshiki and lifted the hammer off the ground. He swung the hammer and it collided with Yoshiki's stomach. Yoshiki could feel his stomach wobble in his body and he couldn't help but open his eyes. Sachiko was there standing in front of him staring deep into Yoshiki's eyes. Yoshiki quickly moved his face and coughed up the remains of what needed to be digested and a lot of blood. Yoshiki continued coughing up blood for a few minutes before Sachiko grabbed his hair and lifted his face up. Yoshiki and Sachiko's eyes locked onto each other and Yoshiki's mind soon went blank. His eyes turned soulless just like Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko smiled before she let go of Yoshiki's hair. Yoshiki wiped his mouth clean from the blood and sick before he looked up at Sachiko.

"I'm sorry for being a terrible brother to you Sachiko." Yoshiki said with a small smile on his face. Sachiko smiled and Yoshiki made room on his lap for Sachiko to sit back down in. Once she had settled herself down she leaned back into Yoshiki's warmth. Yoshiki moved his arms around Sachiko and held onto her.

"Onii-chan...Who's important to you?" Sachiko asked Yoshiki.

"You are. You're my little sister and you're the most important thing that's happened to me." Yoshiki told Sachiko. He smiled down at his 'younger sister' Sachiko.

"Onii-chan...Stay with me forever." She said with a small smile on her face.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you need me." Yoshiki told Sachiko. Sachiko looked away from Yoshiki and he started to gently stroke her hair. A very dark smile appeared on Sachiko's face. She had one living person under her control now. She was soon going to use him to kill the others. She had control over Yanagihori and now Yoshiki. Things couldn't get any better for Sachiko. Yoshiki was under her control...Ayumi would turn to suicide and without that, the others can't return home.

"Are you getting tired onii-chan?" Sachiko asked.

"A little...but I'll keep watch over you while you sleep." He offered before Sachiko shook her head.

"No onii-chan. You get some sleep. You're going to need it." Sachiko told Yoshiki.

"You sure about that?" He asked her. Sachiko had been watching Yoshiki for a while and knew that he was going to be the best to stop everyone from escaping. He was keeping Ayumi in check. Ayumi was the only other person who has a spare paper doll to perform the Sachiko Ever After charm.

"Onii-chan, I'll stay with you until you sleep." Sachiko told Yoshiki. He nodded and yawned. He wrapped his arms around Sachiko and slowly drifted off to sleep. Sachiko watched Yoshiki fall asleep completely before she noticed that he looked really peaceful while he slept. He seemed perfect while he slept. It was going to be fun killing him once his purpose is fulfilled.

Corpse Party – Awaken to Sachiko

The ghost children all watched Sachiko gain control over Yoshiki. They all feared Sachiko from what she can do. She had just proven that one long look into her eyes can change a man completely. They all feared Sachiko from everything they went through. Yanagihori scared them as well...always carrying the hammer with him.

"What do you think Sachiko wants with him?" the young male spirit asked the other two spirits. The spirit with her head removed above her jaw line, spluttered blood as it landed on the floor. The young girl with her left eye removed looked worried at the student with Sachiko. The darkening which drives people to suicide is attacking someone else. Leaving the ghost children free for the time being.

"I don't know...but we're not allowed to kill or touch him." The girl without her left eye said.

"Yuki, whatever he has...Sachiko wants. Why else would she spare his life?" Ryou asked Yuki. She felt really sorry for Yoshiki...she had killed one of his friends...threw her into the wall and watched her body splatter everywhere.

"Can we help him? Or the others? I'm tired of killing them and I'm tired of people coming here."

"I know how you feel Yuki...the darkening...it's scary. Everyone loses hope here...and it's our fault." Ryou said in fear.

"It isn't just hope they lose...it's everything really. Any dark emotion...the darkening attacks, possesses and kills them by suicide." Yuki could feel tears in her eye. The splutter noise coming from Tokiko was her way of talking. She was able to communicate to the other spirits this way.

"This student might be important to the others here...that girl he was with...he stopped her from turning completely insane." Tokiko whispered through the splutters. The other two spirits looked at Tokiko. She may be onto something from what's just happened.

"You might have a point. I fear that the student with Sachiko...will soon be joining us here at the school...forever." Yuki said as she looked at Yoshiki sleeping. They watched as Sachiko remained still in Yoshiki's arms. As if she's afraid that she'll disturb Yoshiki's sleep. The three ghost children watched for a little longer before they started to feel the darkening slowly creeping into their minds. The temptation to kill was starting to seep back into their minds. They needed to kill...they faded to find some more victims to kill.

Corpse Party – Awaken to Sachiko

Ayumi leaned against a wall. She was slowly losing her mind with the emptiness from this school. She hasn't met another living human in this school for a while. Ayumi couldn't take being alone like this. She could be the only remaining living soul in this closed space. She couldn't handle it...not anymore.

"Kishinuma! Where are you!?" Ayumi cried out. She waited for a response...something she didn't receive.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want me to continue it?

Yoshiki: Reviews will be nice but don't feel threatened to review though.

FireCacodemon: Sachiko will come after you if you don't review.

Yoshiki: FireCacodemon! That's not good!

FireCacodemon: Kidding. Let's just go.

Yoshiki: Thanks for reading this story. We'll see you next chapter...if people want this to continue?


	2. Another Kishinuma, A Fresh Body

FireCacodemon: I'm really greatful that a lot of reviews said they wanted me to continue. Along with thoes who favourited and following the story.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: I'm going to be completley honest with you readers...I have no idea where this story is going to go.

Yoshiki: You didn't plan a head...did you?

FireCacodemon: No...I didn't. Miki Kihinuma, she's mentioned in the game...This is just how I think Miki will look and act in Corpse Party.

Yoshiki: Is she going to come up here too?

FireCacodemon: Sure. Anyway, we'll let you read on.

* * *

Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

"Onii-chan?" Came a voice. The creaking door opened in an apartment. The owner of the voice expected her brother to be in. A young girl with bleached blond hair, large blue eyes and a confused expression on her face. She was wearing a pair of dark blue trousers, black trainers and a dark blue blazer on. A name tag was located on the pocket of her blazer. Miki Kishinuma. Miki looked around the empty apartment. She noticed that there was a note left on the table. She wandered over to the note and picked it up.

"_Dear Miki,_

_ Me and the rest of the group have decided to stay behind after the festival to see a friend of ours off. Sorry I'm not there to meet you. If I don't return back home by 9 o'clock, return home. If you're worried about me now then feel free to drop off down to school._

_Your Brother_

_Yoshiki._

_P.S. Feel free to use the computer if you wish."_

Miki looked at the note and read it again before she smiled. She quickly hopped onto the computer and turned it on. There was something that didn't feel right. There was something really strange here. The aura around this placed seemed a little...dead. It felt like nothing was living here in the first place. Miki got up and turned on the television before her eyes widened.

"_Students have been reported missing from Kisaragi High School Academy. Nakashima Naomi, Mochida Satoshi, Mochida Yuka, Shinozaki Ayumi, Kishinuma Yoshiki, Shinohara Seiko, Suzumoto Mayu, Morishige Sakutaro along with their teacher Ms. Yui. If anyone has seen them please contact this number..._" The reporter said before Miki turned off the channel.

"Onii-chan..." Miki breathed before she knew what she had to do. She needed to go to the school and find her brother. She picked up her bags and headed out. She quickly ran back into the apartment and turned off the computer before she left again.

We'll Save You! – Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

"Onii-chan...It's cold here." Yuka complained. Satoshi looked behind him at his younger sister.

"I know...but I don't have any extra layers. I don't think my shirt would do any good." Satoshi replied to his sister. He was worried about Yuka along with the others...he was extremely worried about Naomi. He knew she was with Seiko, she would be fine.

"I know...but..." She was soon stopped when Satoshi gave his sister a hug to try to warm her up.

"Sorry it isn't much...but I hope it helps." Satoshi commented.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. It'll be fine." Yuka chirped causing them both to smile. It was always nice to see someone smile, even if they were stuck here. A positive attitude was always what was needed. Heavenly Host...wasn't a place for negativity. Even if the whole place seemed negative.

"There's something bothering you...isn't there Yuka?" Satoshi asked Yuka.

"I'm just a little worried about the others." Yuka told her older brother.

"Me too..." Satoshi sighed.

They walked down a long corridor in hope of finding other people. They weren't sure if they were going to get to meet anyone else or just end up wandering around in circles. Satoshi and Yuka could only walk around.

"Do you think everyone will be fine?" Yuka asks after a while wandering around.

"I hope so...if we ever bump into someone else...won't that be cool?" Satoshi asked Yuka who nodded.

"Onii-chan will be able to find everyone else." Yuka told Satoshi. He admired how much faith Yuka had in him but there was a downfall with him. He was a coward.

"Let's just keep looking. Hopefully we'll find someone who we know." Satoshi sighed.

"_Do you have what it takes to help him?_" Satoshi looked around before his eyes fell on a spirit. Yuka hid behind Satoshi in fear of it getting ready to hurt them.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"_Do you have what it takes to save him?_" The spirit asked again.

"I'm not sure what you mean...by save _him_." Satoshi commented.

"_I'll ask a different question then. Do you have what it takes to save them all?_" The blue spirit asked Satoshi.

"If you mean my friends...then I'll save them all." Satoshi told the spirit.

"_Good luck saving the ones remaining. Some of them need more help than others._" Satoshi looked slightly worried form what the spirit just said.

"The ones remaining?" Satoshi asked. Yuka remained behind Satoshi.

"_Two students have already fallen. They will remain here for the rest of their life...suffering from what they have. What's happened here...will never leave them...they will suffer what happened to them for a long while._" The spirit told Satoshi.

"Can you name the students?" Yuka squeaked behind Satoshi.

"_I don't know their names...I do know that one student is better off dead, in the position they are in._" With that, the spirit disappeared. Satoshi wasn't sure what to make of the news he had just received.

"What does the spirit mean...one student is better off dead?" Yuka asked Satoshi.

"I don't know...I don't want to find out either." Satoshi commented.

We'll Save You! – Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

Yoshiki slowly opened his eyes. He looked down to see that Sachiko was asleep in his arms. A smile appeared on his face as he nuzzled Sachiko slightly. She opened her eyes and looked up at Yoshiki.

"Morning Sachiko." Yoshiki smiled in delight. Sachiko remembered what she did to the student. She wasn't expecting her spell to remain on him for this long. This is the first time she's ever done this to someone. She smiled in her mind knowing that she picked the right person. Yoshiki looked like the student who would do anything to protect the people he cared about. Now he only cares about her...she was going to be the one protected...not that she needed protecting in the first place. She was a ghost...what was there to protect?

"Onii-chan...Did you sleep well last night?" She asked him.

"Yeah...I slept better than I have done before. It feels great with you in my arms." He smiled at the ghost girl. Sachiko looked away from Yoshiki before she wriggled out from his arms and got up.

"Onii-chan...I have a task for you." Sachiko told Yoshiki.

"What's that?" He asked Sachiko.

"Take these...go kill someone. If you really love me like a sister." Sachiko told Yoshiki. She slowly pulled out a pair of bloody scissors and looked at him. Yoshiki didn't even hesitate. He took the scissors and looked at Sachiko.

"Anyone?" He asked.

"Yes please." She smiled up at him. Yoshiki smiled and left with the scissors.

We'll Save You! – Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

Miki wandered towards Kisaragi High school before she felt something was wrong. She walked into the classroom where the signs pointed to about the festival before she walked into the classroom. She looked around for a second before she noticed something on the ground. She walked over to it and picked it up. A scrap of paper was in her hand. It looked like is belonged to part of a charm. Miki inspected it a little further hoping to find something which caused the students and their teacher to disappear.

"_Sorry to do this to you...but you touched the charm._" Miki heard a voice before she turned around. Her vision started to get blurry before she felt the floor give way under her. She screamed as she fell into the hole.

It didn't take long before she started to wake up. She looked around to find herself stuck in an old looking school. The place was in ruins. Miki got up from the ground and noticed she still had the paper scrap in her hand. She put it in her pocket before she sighed. She started to look around in hope of finding something. She got up from the ground and started looking around the building.

"Kishinuma...why did I run away from you?" Miki heard someone whimper. She followed the sound of the whimpering before she came across lots of dead or decaying bodies. She soon found a girl with dark blue hair in pigtails.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Miki asked Ayumi. Ayumi was lying on the ground. There were obvious signs of life which Miki was grateful for. She wasn't keen on seeing the living dead but her parents had said that she acted more like her brother when in a situation like this. Miki bent down over Ayumi and she gently shook her in hope of getting some signs.

"Kishinuma...where are you?" She sobbed.

"Onii-chan?" Miki squeaked slightly. Ayumi looked up to see Miki.

"You look like Kishinuma..." She breathed out.

"I'm his younger sister...Kishinuma Miki." Miki told Ayumi.

"Please...help me." Ayumi said. Miki nodded.

"I'm looking for onii-chan...Maybe we can find him together?" Miki asked Ayumi.

"Yeah..."Ayumi said with a smile on her face. Miki held out her hand before Ayumi took it before Miki helped her up.

"I'm Shinozaki Ayumi..." Ayumi introduced herself to Miki.

"Nice to meet you." Miki smiled.

"You're...happy to be here?"

"I'm looking for my brother...The news says you've all disappeared...I went to the school to find out what happened. I found this paper scrap and I woke up here." Miki told Ayumi as she showed her the scrap paper she found. Ayumi took it out from Miki's hand and examined it.

"This looks like...Suzumoto's piece..." Ayumi breathed out before she felt tears running down her face. Miki wasn't quite sure what to do. Miki decided that the best thing was to give Ayumi a hug. Ayumi noticed that Miki didn't seem comfortable giving her a hug. She smiled at the thought of Miki doing it and only wished that Yoshiki did it to her when she needed it more.

"Was Suzumoto a friend?" Miki asked and Ayumi nodded.

"After she was killed...I ran away from Kishinuma..."Ayumi admitted to Miki.

"You left onii-chan on his own?" She sounded upset from what Ayumi just commented.

"I was upset...from the way he was acting before...he didn't really seem to care about anyone and always scared me." Ayumi told Miki.

"You still shouldn't have left him!" Miki yelled at Ayumi.

"Why?" Ayumi demanded from Miki.

"He hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?"

We'll Save You! – Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

"You're still bothered by what the spirit said...aren't you?" Yuka asked Satoshi. He nodded. He was worried that the student was Naomi...he hoped that she was doing fine and was taking care of herself and who ever she was with. Yuka noticed that Satoshi was lost in through again before she giggled.

"What's funny Yuka?" Satoshi asked his giggling sister.

"You like Nakashima." Yuka giggled before Satoshi gave a small smile.

"Maybe...I'm just worried about everyone. I'm worried about the student which is better off dead then where they are now." Satoshi confessed to Yuka.

"As long as they have someone else with them, everything will be fine." Yuka told Satoshi before he nodded.

"Let's keep looking for a way out." Satoshi told Yuka who nodded. They walked down the corridors before they passed a fresh body. Yuka and Satoshi both froze in fear. The body looked like they had been killed just now as blood leaked from the body. The killer did a messy job and got blood everywhere. A lone eye-ball was lying on the ground and the body was cut open. The left eye ball...was missing. Yuka hid behind Satoshi before she screamed. Satoshi closed his eyes firmly so that he didn't see any more of the fresh body. A hand was missing from the body while half the leg was cut off. The victim was a school girl. She looked near the same age as Yuka which only scared her more.

"Yuka...get away from here!" Satoshi told Yuka. She nodded and ran away from the body and her older brother.

"Onii-chan, what about you?" She called to Satoshi.

"I'll catch up with you later...I can't move..." Satoshi called back to her. After seeing the body and what's become of a young school girl...his mind went blank. He was glad that Yuka was away from the body but he was scared on what killed the young girl. The way the body was cut up and left means that there's a new killer around.

"_Funny how an innocent soul turned to killing...isn't it?_" Satoshi heard a spirit say. He opened his eyes to find a red spirit hovering next to the body.

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked confused.

"_Why don't you all just follow his example and start killing? That's all you students are good for!_" The spirit roared at Satoshi causing him to fall on the ground. Splat. Satoshi looked down on the ground before he saw he fell into the pool of blood. Satoshi looked down to see the eyeball looking up at him. He wanted to scream but he knew that he would cause Yuka to worry more than she was already.

"You're wrong..." Satoshi whimpered while looking at the eye ball.

"_Then may that student pick you all off one by one. This would will be better without you students living!"_

"You...you're a teacher soul?" Satoshi asked.

"_You students...students never hand in their homework! When they do, they send you here!"_

"The students from Kisaragi Academy. The students there always do their homework." Satoshi spat back at the spirit.

"_What do you know? Teachers are only able to get records from the school."_ The spirit spat back.

"For the whole school...everyone handed in their homework. When there's a slip up there has been a very good reason."

"_What I wouldn't do to kill you right now!"_ Satoshi quickly got up from the ground and started to run away from the spirit. He fled in the opposite direction to Yuka, having a brief memory collapse from the angry spirit. He knew he needed to run...adrenaline was running through his system.

"Yuka...please be safe." Satoshi squeaked while running.

We'll Save You! – Another Kishinuma...A Fresh Body

Sachiko passed around her room before she heard the door open. She looked up hoping to see Yoshiki walk through the door but instead saw Yoshikazu walk through. His dead face turned to see the young girl before she sighed. She was annoyed that Yoshiki hadn't returned yet. How long could it take before he would return?

"What do you want Yanagihori?" Sachiko growled in annoyance at him. It was clear that he was trying to speak but it only came out as moans. Sachiko understood though.

"_She was killed successfully."_ Yoshikazu moaned.

"Where is he then?" Sachiko growled. She was really irritated that Yoshikazu returned before Yoshiki did. Yoshikazu walked into the room with his hammer dragging behind him.

"_He should be on his way back._" He told the ghost girl before they both heard a knock on the door. Sachiko, still annoyed walked over to the door and swung it open. She smiled when she saw Yoshiki was standing there. Scissors caked in fresh, dripping blood. Blood sprayed on his face with it slowly running down his body. His uniform was now stained with blood but Sachiko didn't really care much. She was glad Yoshiki came back to her.

"What took you so long?" She demanded from the student.

"I just needed time to think a bit...I got this for you." Yoshiki said before he produced an eye ball to Sachiko. She wasn't sure if it belonged to one of the ghost children without a closer examination. Yoshiki held the eye ball from the optic nerve so it dangled down. Sachiko smiled when she realised that it came from Yoshiki's victim. New victims were always coming into the school so it must have been a pleasure seeing fear in the victim's eyes.

"Did you enjoy your first kill?" Sachiko asked the blond student.

"Having blood trickle down my body? I love it." Yoshiki smiled before he ran a free finger down the optic nerve of the eye and collected the dripping down. He brought his fingers to his face and gently licked the blood off them. Sachiko noticed the blood lust starting to form in Yoshiki's dead eyes. She needed to be careful...insanity can cause someone to lose power.

"Onii-chan...Can I please have my scissors back please?" Sachiko asked Yoshiki as she held out her hand. Yoshiki handed them back to Sachiko. She took them with pleasure before she took the eye from Yoshiki as well.

"Sachiko...is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Onii-chan...There's nothing for you yet. Your chance will come again. Just now...I need to talk to you. If you could leave us, Yanagihori?" Sachiko questioned the zombie-like man. He nodded and dragged his hammer along the floor. His heavy footsteps could be heard and Sachiko waited for him to be out of hearing before she would say anything. Yoshiki waited for Sachiko to say something before he realised that Yoshikazu was still in hearing range. They waited until the heavy footsteps could be heard no more.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yoshiki asked the spirit in the red dress.

"The body...did you leave it where you killed her?" Sachiko asked the male.

"Yes. I only removed the eye ball from the left socket. Just like you did." He replied to the question.

"Anything else?"

"I was tempted to remove some other organs...but I didn't think of it as necessary."

"For your first kill...any problems?"

"Sneak attacks always work...in this building..." An insane smile crept on Yoshiki's face. "Kills them dead."

"Onii-chan...You must be tired after your first kill...get some rest." Sachiko purred towards Yoshiki.

"I'm fine." He replied in a dead voice.

"No you're not...you're drowsy...I can feel it." Sachiko smirked. The smirk could turn anyone's blood cold. Yoshiki didn't want to disappoint his sister. He smiled before Sachiko gently pulled Yoshiki down to the ground. Yoshiki allowed himself to be pulled down to the ground before he was sitting down.

"Are you going to sleep?" He asked the spirit innocently. She smiled at him. Even when he was under her control he still seemed human. She was expecting him to turn out like Yoshikazu did. She was glad he didn't. It was nice having a good conversation with someone.

"No...You just get some sleep. Good night onii-chan." Sachiko chirped at Yoshiki who nodded and decided to lie down.

"_Out of all the students who have died in this school...why does this student stand out the most? That other boy with his younger sister...he isn't like this student...I'm so glad he's my puppet to play with._" Sachiko thought to herself. Yoshiki did have an impact on her. One she wasn't planning on feeling. For a change...she felt human and not just a spirit. She couldn't give Yoshiki up...not just yet.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

*Yoshiki holds up the review bag*

Yoshiki: We have these to answer.

Miki: Hi guys.

FireCacodemon: accentcore8 - I'm glad you enjoy the story idea. I hope I continue pleasing you with the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Miki: Can I answer one?

*FireCacodemon hands Miki a review*

Miki: guest99999 - We're glad you like the idea. FireCacodemon thought of it as a good idea and a change to the original story.

Yoshiki: ImAGuest 3 - We hope you continue reading since this is going to be continued.

FireCacodemon: derp - I'm glad you're loving the story...I hope you continue reading this story.

Miki: Nemuri-hime626 - Don't worry. I'll make sure that onii-chan and Ayumi get together as well as save him from Sachiko. *Yoshiki blushes from Miki's comment*

Yoshiki: MoonlitxAngel - What interest you the most?

FireCacodemon: Love it - Thanks for the review. Thanks for the comment on the characters as well.

Miki: Lolo25 - Don't worry. Most people wanted FireCacodemon to continue. After the talk us three had, we're going to do it.

Yoshiki: That's all the reviews we had. We all hope that you continue reading the chapters.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers.


	3. A Plea For Help

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of We'll Save You!

Yoshiki: Corpse Party is owned by Team GrisGris

FireCacodemon: Just a little hint...everything in **BOLD** is taken from Corpse Party BloodCovered Repeated Fear.

Yoshiki: Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.

FireCacodemon: Cannibalism inside...well...not from the characters...in the notes. You'll understand when you read it.

Yoshiki: Please, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

A Plea For Help

"What was he suppose to tell me?" Ayumi asked Miki.

"Boys...can trust them to tell a girl anything." Miki sighed before she started walking off. Ayumi following her. Interested to hear what Yoshiki needed to tell her but never had the guts to.

"Miki...what did Kishinuma need to tell me?" Ayumi asked her.

"Onii-chan, he hasn't had life easy back at home...well...his apartment anyway. Onii-chan got into a fight with mum and dad and it ended up with him getting disowned. You've surely noticed that he seems cynical and cold right?" Miki asked Ayumi. She nodded. Yoshiki did seem to be cold to others and cynical to others.

"Yeah, I've seen that side of him." Ayumi growls slightly.

"He was disowned for that reason. He was also called the bad apple in the family. Both parents believe that Yoshiki leaving was the best thing that's ever happened to them and they are trying to keep me away from him so he doesn't turn me against them. If I love onii-chan...Then they shouldn't stop me...right?" Miki asked confused.

"No, parents should love all their children no matter what they are like." Ayumi told Miki.

"Tell my parents that...they don't believe that onii-chan will ever change. He's probably gotten worse while living alone in the apartment. He works part time to live there and he only has enough to look after himself. No matter how hard onii-chan works...it isn't enough. From what our parents did...it just made him worse." Miki said. Her voice was empty but Ayumi stopped walking.

"What?" She asked.

"When I found out where onii-chan was living...I immediately visited his apartment and I was so happy to see him. Thankfully I found him before he left for his job. Do you remember the day you stopped him from getting himself expelled?" Miki asked Ayumi. She turned away from Miki and nodded.

"Yeah, I stood up for him."

"Well...if you never stepped in and saved him from himself that day...he wouldn't be so caring about something. Previously, he didn't really care about anything else. His bedroom is a mess. I visited him one day...I think it was a week ago and he seemed so happy working with you in class. It's rare to see onii-chan smile at home." Miki giggled slightly causing Ayumi to look confused.

"What?"

"He really seemed to enjoy working with you. You could say he's in love but he'll deny it. From where I come from...he really needs someone to look out for him. You're the first person, who isn't me, he's comes to care about." Miki giggles.

"So...Kishinuma...likes me?" Ayumi looked shocked to say. She never expected Yoshiki to like someone...why her? She always showed that she hated Yoshiki here.

"You are one person that onii-chan will protect with his life...now you've left him...who knows what will happen to him!" Miki sounded worried and Ayumi could tell.

"We'll find Kishinuma. I don't know if I should trust you but...you have a good understanding of him. I'm sure we could also become friends." Ayumi smiled causing Miki to smile.

"Let's go find onii-chan." Miki held out her hand and Ayumi took it.

"Deal."

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Sachiko watched the sleeping boy...her new puppet. She looked at the eye ball on the ground before she looked back at Yoshiki. He seemed so peaceful while he slept on the ground. She wasn't sure why she really cared about the student. He was just another puppet. He was keeping the group from leaving just by being with her. He was keeping that other girl alive by helping her defeat the darkening in her. Yoshikazu walked near Yoshiki and Sachiko causing her to look up at him.

"What?" She demanded.

"_I'm going to go killing other people._" Yoshikazu told Sachiko.

"Ok. Off you go." Sachiko said before Yoshikazu left Sachiko with Yoshiki.

"_I'll be back._"

"Why do you have to be so different from the other students that come here?" Sachiko asked as she looked back at Yoshiki. His soft breathing was the only thing she could hear.

"_Sachiko?_" Sachiko looked ahead of her to see Ryou standing in front of her.

"What?" She demanded from the ghost boy. He really hated her tone but there was nothing he could do to change her way.

"_Why do you care so much about the boy?_"

"I can't kill him...but I'll know he'll die if he doesn't eat soon or get something to drink."

"_Why don't you let him read these...you'll be fine since you're a ghost._" Ryou said as he pulled out one notes. Sachiko knew those notes. They were the ending of the victim's notes that Yoshiki was reading. He never found the last of the victims notes Ryou seemed to have hid them from Yoshiki. She knew what was going to happen if she let him read the remaining notes. She looked at Yoshiki before her insane smile came on her face. She took the notes from the ghost boy before he went away. She could tell the darkening was getting to him. She only wanted to see how Yoshiki was going to kill his next victim. In this school...insanity is your friend. It's the only way to keep you alive. Follow it too much, you'll be dead. Sachiko was going to have to keep Yoshiki in check. She didn't want him committing suicide...not when she wasn't finished with him. When she was finished with him...he was going to be killed. She needed to wait though. Her plan needed to be completed.

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Satoshi started to slow down. He looked behind him to see that the spirit had left him for the time being. He could hope that it didn't follow him any longer. He realised that he was on his own and Yuka was on his own. He could only hope that Yuka was safe on her own. There wasn't really anything he could have done to save her. The spirit was a teacher...meaning that some other students were close to a teacher who took part. Why? Ms. Yui was an acceptation as everyone at Kisaragi Academy loved.

"Why is a teacher here at the school?" Satoshi asked before a blue spirit appeared next to him.

"_He was our teacher...we loved him and the group allowed him to take part in the charm. After we were all separated, he was soon taken over by the darkening and killed himself...full of rage at the school._" The spirit told Satoshi.

"What...he killed the students with him...didn't he?" Satoshi asked the spirit.

"_Yes, he killed all of us...the remaining students anyway._"

"That's sad..." Satoshi commented before the spirit faded away. Satoshi knew that he couldn't stay here. He continued walking in hope of trying to find a method of finding Yuka without returning to the spirit and finding the others. They needed to escape. All of them. He hoped that everyone was alright but there wasn't really anything he could do. He was on his own and that's all that mattered. That's when he heard the scream. Satoshi jolted before he started running towards the scream.

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Ayumi and Miki wandered down the many corridors of the school. They were both silent. Not daring to make a noise. Miki looked behind her at Ayumi, lost in thought. She wanted to say something but she wasn't sure what. She had already told her everything she felt about her brother and she probably made Ayumi upset with it. Ayumi wasn't sure if she had just killed Yoshiki by leaving him or if there was a chance to save him.

"_Give...it...back..."_ Miki and Ayumi turned around to see Yuki standing there. She looked ready to kill and Miki and Ayumi needed to run. They weren't sure what she wanted but it couldn't be good.

"Give what back?" Miki questioned Ayumi.

"I don't know we just have to run!" Ayumi cried out as they started running. Yuki was walking slowly after them. Her one eye focused on Ayumi as they were running. Miki and Ayumi heard a soft whimper coming from the infirmary. Miki dragged Ayumi into the room and closed the door. Miki wasn't really sure what good it will do but that's all she could think of. Ayumi looked around the area to find the doll that she left on the floor was softly crying. Miki walked over to the doll and lifted it up. She examined the doll while Ayumi was running around trying to find somewhere for them to hide.

"Why are you crying?" Miki asked the doll.

"It lies! The doll said it would help save Suzumoto!" Ayumi screamed out causing Miki to jump.

"Ayumi...please calm down." Miki tried to calm down Ayumi...it didn't work out so well. The doll in Miki's hands slowly stopped crying.

"_Give...it...back._" Miki and Ayumi turned to the door to see it opening up. The ghost girl was looking around in the room causing Miki and Ayumi to remain perfectly still. Yuki's eye scanned the room but soon she left the room and closed the door. Miki breathed out very slowly while Ayumi fell onto her knees.

"When is this going to end?" She asked softly.

"I don't get it...she could see us...I know she could...but she stopped?" Miki asked confused.

"You really are Kishinuma's sister." Ayumi commented causing Miki to giggle slightly.

"Mum and Dad always said I reminded them of onii-chan when my mind was set on something."

"I guess your parents don't like you when you're like that."

"No, they told me that if I kept up the improper attitude...they would kick me out as well. Onii-chan doesn't have enough money for himself, let alone me." Miki told her which made Ayumi look down. Just thinking about Kishinuma could cause sadness to fill her bones. She looked at Miki before she knew what she needed to do. She needed to find Kishinuma and save him.

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Yoshikazu and Yoshiki walked down a corridor of Heavenly Host. Yoshiki's stomach growled causing Yoshiki to groan. Yoshikazu stopped and looked down at the 17 year old student before he continued walking. Yoshiki sighed and followed Yoshikazu down the corridors. There wasn't really anything they could do until they find a student just waiting to be killed. Yoshikazu wasn't sure what Sachiko saw in this student but if she kept him alive then it must be important. He held onto the notes so that when they found another student, Yoshiki would enjoy the meal before he went off to do some more killing. Yoshiki didn't even know why Sachiko wanted to wander off on her own this time. Must be important if his younger sister didn't want him around this time. He felt slightly upset that she didn't want him alive but then again...she sent him out to get food with Yoshikazu. Why does he always drag a hammer around with him?

"Where the hell are we going?" Yoshiki asked. He wasn't really expecting to get a response he would understand from the taller man.

"_You're getting food. That's all. Once you've done that I'll find you. I want more blood on this hammer._" He replied to Yoshiki. Yoshiki sighed. When were they going to find another student for him to kill? Killing other students seemed to be the only thing on Yoshiki's mind. Killing people meant that he would please his younger sister. That's all Yoshiki wanted to do for the time being.

"What the hell does this school want from me?!" Yoshiki heard a cry coming from around the corner. Yoshikazu reached into his pocket and pulled out some pieces of paper and handed them to Yoshiki. He took the notes from Sachiko's puppet and looked at the first few things.

"Victim's Memoir?" Yoshiki read.

"_Just read them._"

"Ok...but these are part 5. What happened to the other parts?"

"_You've read them before...this is the part you haven't read._" Yoshiki looked down at the notes before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Victim's Memoir part 5...

**If you are reading this, allow me to forewarn you there is no hope of rescue. There is nothing to be gained. Endless wandering and endless torture is the nature of this place. I succumbed to my hunger and thirst, and began nibbling on that corpse again. There is no flavor, no sensation, just meat and fluid to sate my empty belly. I promised I would not desecrate your body any more, but I broke that promise. Please forgive me.**" Yoshiki read the note. He looked up and found no one. He looked around for a second before he realized that he was alone. His stomach growled in annoyance for not getting the food he needed. Yoshiki remembered the cry coming from a place not too far away. Food. He didn't care if he knew the person or not. He needed the food. There was nothing to stop him. Insanity started to take over and Yoshiki could feel it. The feeling of hunger joining the insanity as well to get what the body wants. Food.

"Hi, are you ok?" Asked a male student. He had short brown hair, large blue eyes. He wasn't very tall which bothered Yoshiki slightly but food was food.

"Yeah...I'm ok." Yoshiki lied before he walked over to the boy.

"I'm glad to see another person alive in here." He chuckled. The student was obviously missing the insanity burning intensely in Yoshiki's eyes.

"Yeah...another living person."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Yoshiki...Yoshiki Kishinuma."

"Ok the Kishinuma...let's go and find other living people."

"I saw some other living people. I'll take you to them." Yoshiki smiled. The boy smiled and Yoshiki started to take the boy of meet the others. They walked in silence before Yoshiki's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" The boy chuckled before Yoshiki nodded.

"Yeah..." Yoshiki sighed.

After a while Yoshiki took the boy to the infirmary. Once the boy was in there he locked the door. The boy look at Yoshiki confused before Yoshiki gave an insane chuckle. Confusion flooded the boy's mind as Yoshiki came slowly closer to the boy. He backed away in fear as Yoshiki came closer.

"What's wrong with you?" The boy cried out in fear.

"I've been hungry for a while...but you're too much of a shrimp to eat besides, I don't know where any other living people are." He chuckled darkly.

"Why did you lie to me?!" He demanded to Yoshiki.

"Insanity can do a lot of things to another person." Yoshiki purred before he found some scissors to use. The boy froze in fear.

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Satoshi wandered around. Just trying to find someone who was alive and could help. There wasn't really anything he could do on his own.

"Yuka...please be safe." He said before he wandered towards the infirmary. He wasn't sure what was drawing him but he had no choice. If someone went in there...there might be some way that it was a living person. Satoshi walked over to the door to see if it was open. Locked. Satoshi sighed before he heard screaming on the other side of the door. He jumped back from the door before he started hammering down on the door. He knew he was going to break the lock but there wasn't the problem. There was someone screaming on the other side of the door. He couldn't just sit down and wait for the door to unlock by itself. Satoshi placed his ear on the door trying to hear if there was some talking going on. There wasn't anything but he heard an unlocking sound. Satoshi ran into the room.

Satoshi froze in fear as he saw Yoshiki easily kill another student from another school. The student cried out in fear as Yoshiki took the scissors out from their body. Blood sprayed from the body and onto Yoshiki's face. Satoshi could only watch as his body was paralysed with fear. One of his friends were running around and killing other students trapped here. Yoshiki just crossed himself off Satoshi's friend list.

"Kishinuma..." Satoshi breathed out. Yoshiki stopped looking at the body and turned his attention into onto Satoshi. Satoshi saw the soulless eyes of his friend and worry started to fill him. "Kishinuma...what's wrong?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"You're next." Yoshiki replied as he slowly started to make his way towards Satoshi. An insane smile appeared on his face the more he walked to Satoshi.

"Yoshiki...what happened to you?" Satoshi asked.

"Sat...oshi?" Yoshiki struggled to say.

"I'm here...you ok?" He asks Yoshiki. He knew that Yoshiki wasn't ok but it seemed that Yoshiki was fighting against something in him.

"He...lp...Shino...zaki..." Yoshiki struggled to say. Satoshi was soon shoved to the side as Yoshiki was soon hit by a giant hammer.

"Kishinuma!" Satoshi cried as his friend was soon picked up and slung over the shoulder of the attacker. Yoshiki was unconscious but Satoshi wasn't sure what was going to happen now. The attacker had Yoshiki...he needed to help Yoshiki but he also had his younger sister to look out for. Yuka came first. Satoshi fled.

We'll Save You! – A Plea For Help

Yuka continued running before she realized that she was alone. She was now on her own. Satoshi wasn't even there to calm her down when she needs it. Yuka pulled out some scented beads and took a sniff from the beads. She loved the scent that the beads let off. They reminded her of her brother.

"Onii-chan...Please be safe." Yuka whispered before she felt something strange. The whole area felt strange. She looked around before she found herself in a completely new area of the school. She wandered around before she sighed. The spirit really scared her but then again...the whole school scares her. All the corpses scare her, all the spirits, ghost children...everything here scared her but the people she did the Sachiko Ever after charm with.

"This school...it confuses every soul that comes here." Yuka turned around to see Naho standing there. She looked down on Yuka before she decided to walk off.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked.

"Good luck finding your brother." Naho commented. Yuka wanted to follow but decided against it. There wasn't much she could do. She needed to find Satoshi and then escape her with everyone.

"Onii-chan...Please be safe...I'll find you." Yuka cried out.

"_Give...it...back._"

* * *

FireCacodemon: I still don't know what's going to happen in the story. ^^'

Yoshiki: Just keep writing.

FireCacodemon: Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want More?

Yoshiki: Reviews?

FireCacodemon: oh yeah...

Yoshiki: Where's Miki?

FireCacodemon: Girl talk with Ayumi.

Yoshiki: Nemuri-hime626 - We're still planning a way to snap me out from Sachiko's control...to be honest...we haven't really planned anything out so the story might go anywhere.

FireCacodemon: I hope what Miki explained to Ayumi was something you were looking forward to.

Yoshiki: NeverRegretAnything - I'm glad you like FireCacodemon's writing style. There probably won't be any me and Ayumi for a long time...looking at how the story goes...I might not even see Ayumi for a very long while.

FireCacodemon: I am a fan of Yoshiki x Ayumi...but at the moment...it isn't going to happen. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Yoshiki: ImAGuest 3 - Yeah, Miki's in this...wait...WHAT!

FireCacodemon: Yoshiki, I needed someone to replace you while you were un-available. Yoshiki...yeah he won't be fine.

Yoshiki: WHAT!?

FireCacodemon: Don't worry. I'll feed Yoshiki!

Yoshiki: ...

FireCacodemon: Well, we're going to go.

Yoshiki: Why me?

FireCacodemon: Curse of being my favourite character. Anyway, we'll see you all next chapter.

Yoshiki: ...


	4. Take A Hit

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of We'll Save You!

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris. Story written by FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: I'm tired Yoshiki...

Yoshiki: We'll hurry this along in a minute...

FireCacodemon: Now Kishinuma!

Yoshiki: Ok, please read the chapter and tell us what you think.

* * *

Take A Hit

"Give what back?" Yuka asks while shivering uncontrollable. The ghost of the boy, Ryou was standing innocently. Yuka looked at him while avoiding his eyes. She knew what could happen if she looked in his eyes.

"_Give...back...the...student..._" Ryou moaned out. Yuka looked confused as she looked at the boy in front of her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"_Give...back...the...student..._" Ryou moaned again. Yuka backed away from the spirit before she turned around and ran. Ryou noticed and gave chase. "_You...can't...escape...from...me._" He purred in delight as he gave chase to Yuka. She screamed as she ran. Not daring to look back.

We'll Save You! – Take A Hit

Satoshi started to slow down after a while of running. He leaned against the wall before he tried to control his breathing. Something was different with Yoshiki and he could tell. As soon as he recognised him...he had to fight something. Whatever happened to Yoshiki...he needed to help him. Yoshiki didn't have control over his actions...something else had control over him and he needed to help.

"Kishinuma...help Shinozaki?" He asked through his sharp intake of breath. What was Yoshiki trying to tell him? How was he able to help Ayumi? He didn't think that he was in the same closed space as him. His mind was getting more and more confusing than ever before. Satoshi couldn't take the image out from his mind when Yoshiki killed the student. Seeing the insanity in his eyes...he wasn't going to sleep well after this whole mess was over. He felt something appear next to him. He turned to see a blue spirit floating next to him.

"_He was your friend?_" The spirit asked Satoshi.

"Yeah...I can't believe he snapped..." He sighed to the spirit.

"_The student...he killed for fun. His original task was to feed._"

"What?"

"_The student...he's hungry and thirsty. The girl in the red dress...doesn't want to let him go. Not her onii-chan._"

"Kishinuma...has a sister?" Satoshi exclaimed.

"_A sister from blood forgotten...the girl in the red dress...he believes is his sister._" The spirit said before it faded away. Satoshi figured out that the girl in the red dress made Yoshiki believe that she is his younger sister. He did have a sister...a living breathing sister. If seeing him was slowly breaking the spell on Yoshiki...then seeing his blood sister should be able to break him out completely...right? Satoshi could only hope that his method was right. He knew that Yoshiki was having a hard time as it is...they all knew that if he was with Ayumi...she was going to yell at him more in this place.

"Good luck Kishinuma...where ever you are...good luck." Satoshi breathed out before he got off the wall. He needed to help Yoshiki and find his sister along with Naomi. He had a list and he was going to complete the list. Even if it killed him.

We'll Save You! – Take A Hit

Yoshiki started to awaken from the attack just done on him. Yoshiki started coughing as he tried to reclaim the air around him. He looked up to see that he was walking backwards? Yoshiki looked over his shoulder to see that Yoshikazu had him over his shoulder. Yoshiki started to panic as he wasn't expecting this to happen. He heard moaning behind him...from the person who caught him. He needed to find Ayumi.

"Let me go!" Yoshiki struggled in the man's grip.

"_Settle down._" Yoshiki's captive gurgled out. Yoshiki didn't quite understand him and he seemed to be a little worried about that. Was it possible that Satoshi had broken the spell on Yoshiki? No...that couldn't be...it shouldn't be. Yoshikazu needed to get Yoshiki back to Sachiko before he escaped and was killed by the school. Yoshikazu kept on walking to deliver Yoshiki back to Sachiko. She could make her spell stronger on him this time. There wasn't anything that was going to stop her.

Yoshikazu felt Yoshiki struggle more than ever as he tried to escape from his grip. Thankfully Yoshiki didn't resort back to violence. Yoshiki was known to resort to violence as Sachiko and he watched the student before Sachiko commanded him to attack Yoshiki. Yoshiki gave up after a while with Yoshikazu's in-human strength.

"What are you going to do with me?" Yoshiki asks. Yoshikazu could clearly hear the fear in his voice.

"_I'm taking you back to Sachiko._" He replied to Yoshiki. Yoshiki didn't look like he could understand him.

"Let me go!" Yoshiki demanded but didn't get anywhere. Yoshikazu didn't want to let Sachiko have a reason to prevent him from killing other students. His favourite hobby. No. Sachiko needed him alive; there wasn't anything that was going to stop him.

We'll Save You! – Take A Hit

Miki and Ayumi were walking down the corridor before they heard the doll start crying again. Miki stopped walking and looked down at the doll in her hands. Ayumi had refused to carry the doll around from what happened to Suzumoto's death. Miki couldn't blame her...they seemed to have a strong friendship with her and didn't want her to show her the proof. She believed in Ayumi.

"What's wrong?" Ayumi asked before she heard the doll crying.

"The doll...she's crying meaning that there's something we need to do here." Miki informed the student who nodded.

"Then let's go looking for the tongue. In order to please the ghost children...we need to return what they have lost."

"Yeah, ok then. Please tell us the location of the child's tongue." Miki gently asked the doll. The doll whispered something and Miki nodded.

"What did it say?" Ayumi asked the student before Miki smiled.

"It's not far from here. Let's go looking for it. There's a loose floorboard around here which has the tongue under it." Miki informed Ayumi who nodded. If they were going to help the ghost children then they needed the doll.

"LET ME GO!" Miki and Ayumi turned around to see Yoshikazu (with his hammer) carrying Yoshiki over his shoulder. Miki and Ayumi looked shocked before Miki gave the doll to Ayumi before she ran over to Yoshikazu and stood in his way.

"Let onii-chan go!" Miki demanded. Yoshikazu looked down at Miki before he started gurgling. Miki wasn't sure what he was saying but she noticed that her voice froze Yoshiki.

"Miki?" He asked confused before Miki smiled.

"I came to find you onii-chan." She informed her older brother before Ayumi looked down at the doll.

"_Get out of the way brat._" The doll said in Yoshikazu's voice.

"What?" Ayumi looked at the doll confused before she realised that the doll was allowing them to hear what Yoshikazu was saying.

"Don't call Miki a brat!" Ayumi yelled before Yoshiki struggled.

"Let me go!" Yoshiki complained as he struggled.

"_I'm taking you back to Sachiko._" Yoshikazu told Yoshiki before he used his hammer and went to know Miki out the way. While doing so his grip on Yoshiki loosened as he needed more strength to move Miki out the way. Yoshiki smiled before he slid off Yoshikazu and landed on the ground. He landed back first causing him to cringe in pain. Yoshikazu used more strength to get ready to hit Miki away. Yoshiki sprung up on his feet and quickly pushed Miki out the way. The hammer collided with Yoshiki causing him to cough up blood from the impact as well as throwing him into the closest wall. Ayumi and Miki gasped from Yoshiki's action.

"Onii-chan!" Miki cried out before Ayumi could make a move. Yoshiki slid down the wall and Ayumi and Miki ran over to him.

"Miki...you...why?" Yoshiki breathed out before he coughed up more blood.

"You weren't at home...I came looking for you." She informed her brother.

"Get...out...of...here."

"Kishinuma, we're not leaving without you!" Ayumi yelled at him. Yoshiki could see Yoshikazu behind them grab both Miki and Ayumi's shoulders and pushed them out the way.

"_Onii-chan?_" Yoshiki remembered the voice. Fear was evident in his eyes. Ayumi wasn't sure how to react to Yoshiki's actions. He took the hit instead of his sister and now he feared something. She should have realised that there was something different. Yoshiki was in Yoshikazu's grip and there was probably a good reason.

"S-s-s-Sachiko..." He stuttered. Stuttered?! Yoshiki never stuttered for as long as she knew him. Miki tried to run back over to Yoshiki before Yoshikazu pushed her back. Ayumi was frozen to the floor in fear from what Yoshiki feared. Sachiko...he knew her?

"_Onii-chan. Why did you leave me?_" Yoshiki closed his eyes before Miki and Ayumi noticed a girl in a red dress. They seemed to be able to understand her completely.

"Onii-chan?" Ayumi asked confused.

"I'm not yours to control!" Yoshiki yelled at the girl. His eyes still closed. Miki and Ayumi looked confused. What was going on?

"_Onii-chan...you said you loved me...please open your eyes...can't you see how sad I am that you left me?"_ She asked Yoshiki.

"Don't!" Ayumi yelled at Yoshiki.

"Shinozaki..." Yoshiki breathed out before he opened his eyes and looked at Ayumi.

"Get...out...of...here." He told Ayumi.

"Onii-chan...we're not leaving you!" Miki yelled at him. Ayumi knew that Yoshiki wouldn't be able to get away from the ghost girl or the large puppet but...

"Take Miki...and run." He told Ayumi. She nodded. She didn't want to leave Yoshiki into the state that he was in but if it meant that they could save the ghost children...and themselves then she was going to do it. Ayumi ran over to Miki and took hold of her. Sachiko smiled and walked over to him. She forced him to look into her eyes again. Ayumi started running with the struggling Miki. Miki looked away when she saw the life leave Yoshiki's eyes.

We'll Save You! – Take A Hit

Yuka collided with a tall figure. She looked up at what she bumped into. She saw dark blue messy hair, grey eyes full of life, and a jacket over their shoulder with them in a white shirt. Light brown trousers on and a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry..." Yuka squeaked.

"I got in the way; you have nothing to be sorry for." He replied. His voice was warm...like Satoshi's voice was. Yuka started shivering in fear from what she had experienced. The tall male handed her his purple jacket.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"It'll help you calm down." He replied.

"Thank you...I need to find onii-chan." She told the older male.

"You're a student then? Wouldn't be a surprise if you were." He asked Yuka.

"Yeah...What's your name?" Yuka asked.

"Yuuya Kizami. Your name?"

"Yuka Mochida."

"So...Yuka...why are you alone in a place like this?" Yuuya asked.

"I got lost from onii-chan...I'm scared..." Yuka whimpered.

"I'll take care of you. Until you find your big brother." Yuuya told her. Yuka looked up at Yuuya before she smiled. Being with someone wasn't so bad...Yuka would love to have Satoshi by her side but that can't be helped. What was with the angry spirit anyway? Why was it so mad? It didn't sound like a child's voice...more like a teacher. Why would a teacher be here anyway? This was a school which students seemed to get to by doing the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Yuuya looked at Yuka before he smiled. It was nice having someone around but he knew that it probably wasn't going to last long. Not for her in this school.

"Thank you..." She replied to him. She didn't want to appear rude in front of a new person. Yuka couldn't help but examine the room around her. Blood splattered against everything and most of it was dry. The place smelt horrible. She noticed that Yuuya didn't seem to mind the smell but Yuka was breathing through her mouth instead of her nose so that she wouldn't breath in the foul smell...it wasn't much better but she didn't want to smell the blood of innocent students.

"Yuka...where do you remember last seeing your big brother?" He asked her innocently. The school was attacking his mind. He could feel it attacking his mind. His sanity wasn't stable anyway but he wanted to stay sane around Yuka for a little while longer. It won't take long before he hears the screams coming from her and his blade puncturing her lung. She'll slowly drown in her own blood. A small smile crept on his face. Killing Yuka...would be sweet.

We'll Save You! – Take A Hit

Satoshi wandered down the corridors aimlessly. He didn't know where he was going. Yoshiki's words were ringing bells in his head. Ones that don't seem to settle down. How was he supposed to help Yoshiki if he couldn't find Naomi, Yuka and the others? If he was being held captive...he was going to need all the help he can get. This wasn't a joke...he needed help. They all did. If Ayumi was gone...they won't be able to get home without finding another method. He sighed...this school was a maze. He couldn't give up. He had no choice. Determination burning in his eyes. There was no way that he wasn't going to stop the ghost in the red dress on his own. Once the others were back with him...they stood a chance of saving Yoshiki.

"I will save you...You have friends who are willing to save you!" Satoshi yelled. He knew it was pointless but it made him feel so much better. The fighting spirit in his body wanted to get free. To save his friends and family...the best wish that anyone could have. Satoshi was now filled with a new feeling. He never felt it before...it was confusing him. Something in the building felt different. He felt a presence behind him. Satoshi quickly turned around to see a pale blue spirit...which felt familiar...very familiar.

"Hello?" Satoshi asked the very familiar spirit.

"_Hey Mochida._" The spirit replied. Satoshi looked at the spirit confused. He recognised the voice. It wasn't something he could forget easily.

"Yoshiki? How did you die?" Satoshi asked. He felt like slapping himself after asking that question.

"_I might as well be dead to be honest..."_ Yoshiki's spirit replied.

"What?"

"_I feel dead...but the pain I felt isn't continuously hurting me. How have you been holding out?" _Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"I've been doing well. I am going to come and find you. After I've found more people. You told me to find Ayumi and keep her safe. I'm going to do it. Can you tell me what's happening?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki's spirit.

"_No, I can't...my mind won't allow me._" Yoshiki replied to the question.

"Aww...that's a shame. How long can you stay here?"

"_I don't know...I'll probably come and go._"

"That might be a bother...Best make the best out of it." Satoshi smiles at the spirit. He could feel the spirit smiling at him. It felt weird feeling a spirit smiling at him but there wasn't really anything he could do to help him. It did feel good having company in this place. Yoshiki's spirit may not be able to stay much longer but he needed to tell him something.

"_I'm doing so already."_ Yoshiki replied.

"Everything will be ok Kishinuma..."

"_You don't have to call me Kishinuma all the time...you can call me Yoshiki."_

"But...why?"

"_Because...you're my friend Satoshi..."_ Yoshiki's spirit faded before Satoshi heard the rest of the sentence. Satoshi sighed before he started to walk off. He looked back behind him to see if Yoshiki's spirit faded back...when it didn't he knew what he needed to do.

"I'm coming Yuka." He smiled.

We'll Save You! – Take a Hit

"Let me go!" Miki struggled in Ayumi's grip. Ayumi held a strong grip on Miki so that she couldn't go back to see Yoshiki.

"I can't let you return back to Kishinuma." Ayumi told Miki.

"Onii-chan!" Miki screamed out as tears fell down her face. She was crying out of fear for her brother...he took the hammer instead of her. She thought she could hear a couple of bones crack under the power from the hammer. Miki struggled in Ayumi's grip. She was going to return to her brother if it was the last thing she did that day. Ayumi struggled to keep Miki in her grip but there wasn't really anything she could do at the moment. She was also worried about Yoshiki but the way Miki was fighting her...she didn't really have much strength left in her body.

"Miki...please calm down." Ayumi pleaded the younger sister.

"That girl in the red dress is going to regret what she did. I'll make sure of it." Miki swore before Ayumi giggled slightly. Miki looked behind her with tear filled eyes at Ayumi. "What's funny?"

"You just sounded a lot like Kishinuma...I hope he's going to be ok..." Ayumi commented before she remembered she still had hold of the doll. She put it in her pocked when they saw Yoshiki.

"He's strong...he'll fight back. He always does." Miki told herself.

"Kishinuma...We'll save you from the spirit with the rest dress." Ayumi sighed as she let Miki go. Once Miki was free she walked over to the wall and slammed her fist into it. A dent was made in the wall. Ayumi couldn't help but be impressed from Miki's strength.

"We will save onii-chan...We will." Miki sobbed.

"Kishinuma's protective over you...now that I think about it...he stopped me from taking hits as well." Ayumi sighed.

"I'm the only family he has...if I'm gone...who'll give a damn about him." Miki growled in anger. She was right. Ayumi felt really guilty all of a sudden. She wasn't sure why? If she did stay with Yoshiki...would he still be in this mess? Was him getting caught...always going to happen? So many questions filled Ayumi's head and no answer to follow them. Who was going to look after Yoshiki if his family didn't? He had friends here...but they can't replace family.

"Miki..." Miki turned to face Ayumi.

"What?" She asked.

"Kishinuma...he's going to have a little family at school. He's got us. I promise...I won't let his little jokes get the better of me. We'll become strong friends...he won't be so alone in this world anymore." She smiled. Miki wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"He'll like that..." She said while she rubbed the tears away.

* * *

FireCacodemon: So...Kizami's in the story...

Yoshiki: Why?

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Time for reviews?

FireCacodemon: NeverRegretAnything - I hope you enjoy the update...Seems that Sachiko can't keep Yoshiki in her power as much as she would want to.

Yoshiki: ImAGuest 3 - Cookie, thanks *Gives cookie to FireCacodemon* I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

FireCacodemon: Jordan xD - How can I not put focus on Yoshiki? He's my favourite character...along with Kizami. *purrs slightly* I'm glad you enjoy Miki being in the story.

Yoshiki: We'll see you next chapter.


	5. To Sachiko I Serve

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of We'll Save You!

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

FireCacodemon: I don't really know if anyone is reading this...but I enjoy writing it.

Yoshiki: Then continue writing. Besides...you need something to distract you during life.

FireCacodemon: Yup...when you're not distracting me.

Yoshiki: On with the story.

* * *

To Sachiko I Serve

Naomi still had tears running down her face as she remembered all the times she spent with Seiko. Naomi couldn't believe that she was gone. Her best friend...lost in the school. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she was in the same closed space as someone else. She had been wandering the school around for a while.

"_Naomi?_" Naomi turned around to see Seiko's spirit standing there. Naomi's eyes widened as she looked at the spirit of her friend.

"Seiko?" Naomi asked confused.

"_Naomi...I know you think I hate you...I don't...I can't hate you. I love you too much._" Seiko told Naomi. She wasn't sure how to respond from that. She knew that Seiko loved her in both ways...tears formed in her eyes before she fell to her knees crying. Seiko's spirit knelt down in front of her and placed her hand on Naomi and sighed.

"But...after everything I said to you...you still love me?" Naomi yelled in confusion. Seiko nodded.

"_Naomi...friends fight. We both know that by the way you and Satoshi keep arguing._" Seiko giggled and a small smile came on Naomi's face. Seiko could always bring a smile on Naomi's face and Seiko knew that a smile in this place was what Naomi needed.

"But...why did you strangle yourself?!" Naomi demanded from Seiko. Seiko's face fell.

"_You weren't yourself...you were being controlled by something. Your eyes looked dead and dark...I think whatever attacked you in the infirmary...took over you._" Seiko told Naomi.

"I...killed...you?" Naomi asked shocked. Seiko nodded.

"_You weren't in control. I can't blame you for it. The school can get to anyone...it seems._"

"I...How...Why?"

"_I don't blame you...but I'll try to help you escape as much as I can._" Seiko told Naomi with a cheerful smile on her face. Naomi knew that Seiko would keep her promise. She always did.

"Who else is still living?" Naomi asked Seiko. Her face fell. She wasn't sure what to say to that question. The truth? Lies? No...She has to tell the truth. That's what best friends did. After death...she talked to the other spirits and got a lot of information from them.

"_Well...Ms Yui, Shinozaki, Mochida and Yuka, Morishige...we're still debating if Kishinuma's still classed as living._" Seiko informed Naomi.

"What? Why?"

"_Well...Kishinuma was attacked by the killer of the children who haunt this school._"

"What?!" Naomi exclaimed.

"_Naomi...the girl in the red dress has him under her control._" Seiko told Naomi.

"..." Naomi fell speechless. There wasn't really anything she could say. He soon remembered that Ayumi was probably one student alone...what happened to Mayu? "What happened to Mayu?" Naomi asked Seiko.

"_She was killed by the ghost children...before Kishinuma got attacked._"

"She's...gone?"

"_Naomi...I'm sorry._" Seiko sounded really upset. Naomi couldn't blame her. They all got on with her so well. Finding out that the ghost children had killed her...it was rather unpleasant.

"What about Shinozaki?" Naomi quickly asked.

"_She has someone else with her...someone called Miki._" Seiko perked up.

"That's good..."

"_But they just saw Kishinuma...Miki turns out to be his younger sister...so she was really upset seeing her brother in the state he was in then._" Seiko looked down again.

"Oh...then we better go and find the others and help save Kishinuma from the spirits here." Naomi declared and Seiko smiled. They both started looking for the others together.

We'll Save You! – To Sachiko I Serve

"I last saw onii-chan...Be the entrance to the building." Yuka commented. Kizami looked at the young girl before he couldn't help but feel protective over her. He was going to kill her when the time came. He was going to count on that. At the moment...he needed someone so he could find out more about the school but then again...he looked at Yuka like someone who just wanted to be killed. Doing the Sachiko Ever After charm wrong...that's a one way ticket to death.

"Then let's go and find him." Kizami told Yuka.

"Ok." She chirped back at him. He looked away from Yuka as a sense of irritation in his mind. Seeing Yuka reminded him of his sister...he hated her so much. It wasn't his fault that he's the way he is. He was just raised wrong by his parents...parents...they gave him life but he wanted to take their life away.

"Some parents...you were." Kizami growled in annoyance before Yuka looked up at him. Confusion flooded her eyes as she observed him. There wasn't really anything different about him from the last time she looked up at him but things were defiantly different.

"You ok Kizami?" She asked him. He looked at her with a murderous glint in his eyes before he sighed.

"Yeah, just thinking." He replied to her. Yuka didn't seem convinced but she couldn't really go on anything.

"Thanks for helping me find onii-chan."

"Don't mention it...Yuka."

"..." She quickly started to walk away from Kizami. Kizami followed Yuka as they set out to find Satoshi and the others. Kizami kept a close eye on how Yuka was reacting and other people. He needed to keep Yuka alive for a little while longer. His mind flashed a face of fear from Yuka. A smile crept onto his face as he thought about how to kill her. A simple stab won't do much effect and drowning in her own blood...didn't satisfy him anymore. He wanted something fresh. His friend was probably worried about him but he didn't care. There wasn't anything special...not for his friends anyway. He was going to get out this school alive...if not...kill everyone else in this school. Make more vengeful spirits in this place to cause more death to happen. What could go wrong? He would be glad if he could just kill someone unimportant...someone...close.

Yuka wasn't even sure what was going to happen. Satoshi was the only person she wanted to see...her beloved brother. Yuka held onto the memory that she had of him. He always tried to get into Naomi's heart...she couldn't blame him for not loving her. She was just his younger sister and sometimes annoyed him. She couldn't help it. She loved her brother.

We'll Save You! – To Sachiko I Serve

Yoshiki paced around the room. Sachiko had left him in a room with a pair of scissors...his new friend...and with a lock on the door. He couldn't escape while his two companions were busy doing who knows what. Yoshiki kicked the eyeball across the room.

Splat.

The eyeball fell to the ground after colliding with the wall. He growled in annoyance. He was still hungry...filled with pain occasionally blazing through his system from the collision with the hammer. He knew that it was useless to ask a question now. It wasn't his place. His younger sister...he wasn't sure what to call Yoshikazu. There wasn't really anything to call him...puppet, maybe? No...That didn't feel right. Sachiko...would know what to call him. He was locked here while Sachiko and Yoshikazu were busy...hunting? The school would make it look like it. Yoshiki walked over to the eyeball and picked it up. The optic nerve was still smooth between his fingers and covered in dry blood. He looked at his wrist and noticed the blue veins in his hand. Fresh skin...untouched by his own fingers. The scissors on the ground...would be perfect to open the skin...let the blood go free, like it should do. No. Sachiko won't be happy. He won't be happy. He looked at the eye in his grasp and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" He asked the eye. No response came. He wasn't expecting anything. Yoshiki threw the eyeball to the other side of the room and growled.

Splat.

He knew life wasn't fair but this was stupid. Getting blood everywhere wasn't a problem. Not with so many victims entering this curse and getting killed by either themselves...or others. His first kill...burnt into his mind. There wasn't anything else he could do...if it wasn't for Satoshi Mochida. He would have enjoyed the meal given...it wasn't much but at least Sachiko would have been happy. Yoshiki walked over to the scissors on the ground and picked them up. They glistened in the light...well, the metal did. The blood covered the scissors. He didn't care.

He walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in front of the eyeball. Being locked in a room could do many things to a human. The eyeball was looking up at the ceiling as Yoshiki moved the eyeball. He moved the scissors to cover the pupil of the eye. The blood covered blades were in the way of the light casting a shadow over the eye. The scissors turned...before they were raised.

"To Sachiko...I serve." He declared before he drove the closed scissor blades into the eye. The sound wasn't pleasant but Yoshiki didn't care. He felt the scissors hit the floor. Once satisfied he forced the scissors open. The eye was cut into two different parts...the optic nerve...still keeping the parts together. Insanity had made its home in Yoshiki. It wasn't going to leave too soon.

We'll Save You! – To Sachiko I Serve

Miki and Ayumi wandered down the corridors. Both determined to find Yoshiki again. Ayumi seemed more determined than Miki was. She couldn't compare herself to Miki though. Losing a brother once must be hard enough...but losing the same brother twice must be worse. Ayumi didn't know what to do if she lost any members of his family...she wouldn't know what to do. After seeing Yoshiki again...she felt different. With a new understanding of Yoshiki's history and character from Miki and his latest actions...she couldn't help but want to save him...he did save then before.

"So, in order to close the spaces, we need to help give the ghost children back something they lost." Ayumi said before Miki looked confused.

"When did you learn this?" Miki asked the older student in front of her.

"It would seem that way. We don't even know if that's what we're supposed to do but it's the only thing we can do at the moment." She replied to the blond haired female in front of her.

"Sounds like it now that you mention it...let's just help the ghost children find what they have lost." Miki smiled at Ayumi. They both started to walk down the corridor. The doll was held firmly in Miki's hand as Ayumi refused to though the doll for the time being. She hoped that Ayumi was going to be ok in this place. Occasionally Miki felt something prod at her mind, trying to get her to listen to it. She ignored the voice as her mind was focused on one thing only, saving Yoshiki. There wasn't going to be anything to stop him.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Miki asked again.

"I think we'll be looking for their tongues. That's what their killers said to have taken."

"So, we find what was stolen from them...and in return...we get my brother back?"

"We should do...or the ghost children help us get him back...I don't know if they work with the spirit in the red dress."

"Onii-chan called her Sachiko. Any idea why?" She asked Ayumi. Fear was in her voice and Ayumi looked away from Miki.

"That might be her name...but with the hammer-wielding person with her...Kishinuma might be a struggle to find and re-gain." Ayumi said. She knew that it was going to hurt her but it was the truth. There wasn't really much they could do with Sachiko and her puppet keeping them away from Yoshiki.

"I don't care. We're going to save onii-chan no matter what happens. I don't care if he's under her control or whatever. I'm going to go all the way to find him and deal with that little spirit once I find her." Miki declared. Ayumi smiled.

"Then allow me to help you, Miki."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get. Once the closed spaces become one...we can meet everyone else and get a plan sorted."

"Yeah." Miki and Ayumi continued down the corridors of the cursed school.

We'll Save You! – To Sachiko I Serve

"Onii-chan...Where are you?" Sachiko asked as she walked into her room. She had left Yoshiki here for a while and now thought it was about time that she talked to him about something. She walked before she felt something squishy under her feet. She looked down to see the remains of the eyeball lying on the ground. It seemed too cut up to be any use to her. She looked around before her eyes fell onto the sleeping form of Yoshiki. He was sprawled out on the floor and sound asleep. She smiled seeing him sleep so peacefully before she noticed the open scissors in his hand. Bits of the eye were still on the blades but she gently picked up Yoshiki's hand and removed the scissors from his hand. She didn't want him to cause himself an injury while he was sleeping. It didn't seem right.

"_What are you going to do with him, Sachiko?_" Yoshikazu asked Sachiko.

"He's going to be staying here until I'm done with him." She scowled at Yoshikazu.

"_You're getting too attached to him. Let him go, leave him in the closed space where that little girl is._" He told the ghost child.

"Why? After the work I've done on him. He'll kill if I ask him to. He's better than you!" Sachiko told Yoshikazu. Yoshikazu wasn't sure what to take from that. He was slowly getting replaced by a younger puppet. Yoshiki seemed to be a puppet that needed to be taught a lesson. He was the first puppet and even if Sachiko wouldn't be happy. It was going to be better for her. Yoshikazu walked away from Sachiko and Yoshiki and knew what he needed to do.

Yoshiki stirred awake as Sachiko placed her hand on him. Yoshiki's dead eyes looked up at Sachiko before he smiled. He hated being alone and the school was trying to convince him to commit suicide and failing. He was loyal to Sachiko and there was nothing that was going to change it. Sachiko smiled down at him before he held out some scissors in front of Yoshiki's face. The scissors in her hands felt really warm. There wasn't anything stopping her and Yoshiki from killing every soul in this building and sending them to her mother. She would feel go happy to see her mother's smiling face again. Yoshiki seemed to notice her upset face.

"Something wrong?" He asked her.

"I miss my mother...I can't see her but I know she's watching me." She replied.

"I'm sure she would be proud of you." He told her. She smiled down at him before she saw him yawn.

"You're still tired..."

"I'm hungry..."

"I have something for you then." Sachiko got up from her place before she skipped off. Yoshiki lifted himself with his arms and watched Sachiko. Sachiko pulled out something behind the door of the room and it looked like a bucket. Yoshiki looked at the bucket before his stomach growled at him. He smiled as she brought it over to him. Yoshiki peered inside the bucket and saw bits of meat were inside. Yoshiki's stomach growled at him before he reached in and took out a bit of meat. It wasn't clear what it had come from but it was still food none the less. Yoshiki reached into the meat and took a bit out of it. Excitement filled his system as his mouth was filled with meaty goodness as well as the remaining blood still in the meat. Yoshiki's face lit up as he felt energy entering his body. Sachiko watched as Yoshiki was eating the meat from the bucket. She was finally glad that Yoshiki wasn't going to die of starvation.

We'll Save You! – To Sachiko I Serve

Kizami and Yuka wandered down corridor after corridor. Kizami couldn't help but get annoyed from the fact that he was getting nowhere with Yuka fast while he could feel his mind getting attacked by the school and his own insanity. Yuka didn't seem to notice, mainly because he was standing behind her. Kizami sighs before Yuka stopped and looked at him.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"No...It's nothing." He lied to Yuka. He didn't want to tell her that he wanted to kill someone...like her.

"Are you sure? Onii-chan said that lying wouldn't get you anywhere." She told Kizami.

"Really? Your brother sounds...smart." Kizami commented. Yuka smiled.

"Yeah, he sure is." She smiled before the turned around and started walking. Kizami noticed that Yuka was hiding something from him about her brother. He didn't really care if they met her brother or not.

"_You lay a finger on Yuka...and I'll kill you._" Kizami froze. That sounded to be a voice of a male student trapped her. Kizami turned around to see no one.

"What do you mean...if I lay a finger on Yuka?" Kizami asked out loud causing Yuka to stop and look at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked Kizami. Kizami looked down at Yuka before he looked at her confused.

"What?"

"_I'll say again...you harm Yuka in any way possible...and I'll kill you._" Kizami heard the voice again. He looked around again trying to find the source of the voice before he growled.

"There's something in my head...trying to make me kill you..." He growled. He knew that it was a lie and the voice in his head did as well.

"_I'm not trying to make you kill Yuka. She's a sister of my friend!_" The voice growled at Kizami.

"Who are you?" Kizami asked the voice.

"_I'm not going to tell you. I'm not the school and I'm keeping your sanity in control for the time being._" The voice told Kizami. Kizami pulled out a small blade and looked at Yuka. Fear shone in her eyes before he smiled. Yuka took a couple of steps back before Kizami's smile broadened.

"I'm going to kill you." Kizami sang before he brought the blade down.

Yuka let out a scream.

* * *

Yoshiki: Time for a review.

FireCacodemon: blueflower1594 - What I read was that Ayumi loves Satoshi, Yoshiki loves Ayumi, Naomi loves Satoshi and Satoshi loves Ayumi. During the game of Corpse Party, Ayumi doesn't trust Yoshiki from the way he acts. I hope that helps? If not then just ignore what I'm saying.

Yoshiki: Well, that's cleared stuff up.

FireCacodemon: We'll see you next chapter...whoever reads this story.

Yoshiki: Where is everyone?

FireCacodemon: Probably having a party...

Yoshiki: Bye readers.

FireCacodemon: Bye


	6. Spirit Connected to the Body

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of We'll Save You!

Yoshiki: Corpse Party is owned by Team GrisGris, Fan-fiction by FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: Is that all you ever say?

Yoshiki: Oh, my bad.

FireCacodemon: ...

Yoshiki: On with the story

FireCacodemon: ...

* * *

Spirit Connected to the Body

"_Here...a tongue is here._" The doll said before Miki and Ayumi nodded. Ayumi removed the floor board before she found a little pouch, covered in blood. A name tag was located on the pouch.

"I don't really want to look inside..." Ayumi commented before Miki took hold of the bag from Ayumi and took a look inside the pouch. Inside was a tongue covered in dry blood. Miki immediately closed the pouch before she cringed.

"A human tongue...It belongs to Yuki Kanno?" Miki asked Ayumi.

"I don't know...but if it belongs to one of the ghost children then we better give it back to them." Ayumi said.

"_Yuki Kanno...the ghost child with her eye missing. She's normally found with Tokiko Tsuji, the child without a head...both missing their tongues...both killers from the school. They control the closed spaces...Ryou Yoshizawa...has met Satoshi Mochida..._" The doll said.

"If he met Mochida, he might be in trouble!" Ayumi exclaimed in shock before Miki nudged Ayumi slightly. Ayumi looked at Miki before she pointed down the corridor. The ghost child with an eye missing was looking at them.

"That must be Yuki Kanno?" Miki questioned.

"She's missing an eye...then it might be Yuki."

"_My tongue...give it back..._" She said.

"Ok, I'll give it back to you." Miki mentioned before she opened the pouch and extracted the tongue from it. Miki closed her eyes so that the ghost child couldn't do any serious harm to her. Miki slowly walked towards Yuki before Ayumi carefully helped Miki towards Yuki. Yuki looked at the tongue before she walked over to Miki and took the tongue out from her hand. A cold shiver went up Miki's body as Yuki's cold, ghost hand touched Miki's skin.

"_Thank you..._" The ghost child said as she put the tongue back into her mouth. The ghost child looked at Miki.

"You can open your eyes now..." Ayumi whispered to Miki. She opened her eyes and looked at the ghost child.

"Can you help us find my brother?" Miki asked.

Yuki nodded.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

There was an earthquake that shook the whole school. The living souls and the dead souls all felt a shake from the building. The floors changed and locks broke. The ghosts knew that someone was saving the three ghost children. No one dared get close to the ghost children...in fear of losing their sanity.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

"_Naomi, are you ok?_" Seiko asked Naomi as she fell to the floor from the earthquake. Naomi looked up at Seiko and smiled.

"It's going to take a while before I'm going to be killed by one earthquake. Don't worry about me Seiko." She told Seiko. They both giggled knowing that it was going to be true. Naomi wasn't going to be taken down so easily from a little earthquake.

"_That's you alright, Naomi._" Seiko giggled. She went to touch Naomi but froze. She couldn't touch her...she wasn't ever going to touch her again. Tears were building up in her eyes...no this wasn't fair...she wanted to touch Naomi. Being a spirit...she couldn't. Naomi looked at Seiko before she felt pity in her heart...she had done this to Seiko...Seiko couldn't touch her because of what she did. Seiko had forgiven her but that wasn't the point. What's the point of forgiveness if you can't truly make it up?

"Seiko...I'm sorry that I killed you...I know how much you loved being touched and you touching other people with those hugs of yours," Naomi said.

"_You weren't in control...the school has a curse on it...called Darkening...that's what had control over you. You wouldn't really do it in your own mind...would you?_" Seiko asked her friend. Naomi looked away from her.

"No...I wouldn't hurt you...on purpose...I shouldn't have yelled at you before..."

"_Naomi...negativity is what draws the darkening towards someone...the more negative a person feels the more attracted the darkening is towards the person...if you still feel that you need to do something for me...then please live. I don't want you stuck here with the rest of the spirits. Please tell my family what happened._" Seiko asked Naomi. Naomi looked at Seiko and nodded.

"I'll tell your family. With you here with me now...I think I'll be able to pull through this school." Naomi said before she started walking off. Seiko smiled and followed. "What's happening with the others?" She asked her friend.

"_Worried about Satoshi_?" She asked Naomi. A blush appeared on Naomi's face.

"Yeah..."

"_Naomi...Satoshi loves you. It's clear to everyone but you two keep butting heads causing you both to think you hate each other._" Seiko giggled in her usual way. Naomi giggled too. Finally something to stop her from falling into the darkening. Seiko really did know how to cheer her up in a dark place like this. Naomi couldn't help but heed the words that Seiko said about Satoshi. Seiko was normally right about love...but this time...she wasn't too sure. If it was true then there would be something blossoming at the end of this...if Satoshi survives that is.

"Do you know what caused the earthquake?"

"_I can make a guess? The first spirit we encountered said something about the closed spaces, right? It's possible that the ghosts in charge of the close space...are being put to rest?_" She asked.

"There could be a possibility...do you know which ghost it was?"

"_I don't know her name...but it was a young girl who's lost an eye. From that...yeah, good luck."_ Seiko looked down and away from Naomi. Naomi could still see the tears in Seiko's eyes. She went to wipe them away. Seiko closed her eyes.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

"_NO!_" A blue spirit materialised in front of Yuka and the blade went and tore through the spirit's chest. Yuka looked at the spirit before she realised that it was Yoshiki. Kizami glared at Yoshiki before he saw that the blade had blood coming off it.

"What are you?" Kizami asked the spirit.

"_I won't let you hurt Yuka!_" the spirit yelled at Kizami. Kizami froze on the spot.

"You...were in my head...before...why are you defending Yuka?" He asked the spirit.

"_A friend of mine...wouldn't want to know me...if I didn't...step in_." Yoshiki breathed out. Red blood was dripping from his spirit-like body. Kizami growled in annoyance at Yoshiki.

"Kishiuma...you're...dead?" Yuka asked in fear. He looked over his shoulder at Yuka before his face turned into a frown.

"_I'm not dead yet...my body is sleeping at the moment._" Yoshiki informed Yuka. Kizami looked interested in Yoshiki's form. Yoshiki looked at the taller student before him.

"So...you're still connected to your body...but you're spirit can roam free when your body is sleeping?" Kizami questioned the spirit.

"Have you seen onii-chan?" Yuka squeaks to Yoshiki.

"_Last time I saw Mochida, he was doing well. Determined to find you. As for the older student?"_ Yoshiki looked confused at Kizami.

"Kizami Yuuya."

"_Yoshiki Kishinuma...Yuka's brother's friend."_ Yoshiki said.

"You're still bleeding..." Kizami purred at Yoshiki.

"_You're insanity can cause you to get killed. If you kill Yuka...I'll make sure to kill you."_ Yoshiki growled at Kizami.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Kishinuma...please stay..." Yuka pleaded Yoshiki.

"_I don't really have a choice...as soon as my body starts waking up...I have to return back to it._" Yoshiki said.

"So...it isn't permanent?" Kizami smiled at Yoshiki.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble...but I'm not dead_." He smirks at Kizami. Kizami smiled in response. It was going to be fun to see the spirit in person. With the spirit back in its body instead of floating around.

"You're not dead then?" Kizami asked.

"_No...I'm still living,"_ Yoshiki turned to face Yuka. Yuka had fear in her eyes. "_Don't worry about me...I'm sure Satoshi will find you and help escape with the others...Kizami...if you don't help Yuka out...The ghosts here will kill you. Mark my words." _Yoshiki warned Kizami. Kizami wasn't sure if he should take the words completely or just go and ignore him. A smile speared on Kizami's face.

"I'll take...very...good care of Yuka. When will we see you again?" Kizami asked in a dark tone of voice. Yoshiki and Yuka didn't trust Kizami or his latest actions. Yoshiki wasn't sure if he should leave Yuka in Kizami's care as he's seen what goes on in his mind...he didn't really have a choice. Yoshiki felt his body waking up. He looked down at his hands to find them slowly fading away. He turned to Yuka.

"_Yuka, Satoshi is looking for you. If you find a ghost child apart from one in a red dress...please...help them."_ Yuka watched as Yoshiki faded away before she could reply.

"He's a...Interesting character," Kizami commented before Yuka looked up at him.

"Kishinuma...I'll help the ghost children...if I bump into them." Yuka said determined. Kizami noticed the change in character before he smiled. If Yoshiki had this impact on her...then Kizami was dying to see Yoshiki in person. He seemed like a cool guy.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

Satoshi looked down the corridor before he saw the ghost boy. His eyes were closed and Satoshi inhaled deeply. There was something he needed to ask the ghost boy. His name would be a good start and what the hell was going on in this school. The earthquake knocked him down onto the floor but that didn't stop him from looking for his friends. He approached the ghost boy carefully before he sighed. He needed to do this.

"Hello? I'm here to help...I'm Satoshi Mochida from Kisaragi academy. I'll help you get the lost tongue." He said to the ghost child. He shut his eyes tightly as the ghost child turned to look at him.

"_Give...it...back..._" The ghost child said.

"Let me help you...in return...please help me if you can."

"_He...lp?_" He asked confused. Satoshi nodded.

"I help you find your tongue; you help me find my friends."

"_Gi...lp...ie...ba...se._" Satoshi wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"Gilp ie base?" Satoshi asked. The ghost child got up off the floor and walked over to Satoshi. His cold, dead hands took hold of Satoshi's hand and a smile came onto his face.

"_Giop...ie...bang."_ The ghost child said to Satoshi. Satoshi could feel fear burning inside of him before something clicked in his head.

'Gilp ie base...he keeps saying, give it back...so lp, e and se must mean something else. Help me please?' Satoshi thought to himself. That made sense...but what did the other words mean?

"Let's search for your tongue." Satoshi said as he slowly opened his eyes. The ghost child's eyes lock onto his eyes.

"Gi_ts io baay."_ The ghost child said in excitement. Satoshi wasn't sure what the ghost child was planning but he noticed that the ghost child had no intention on killing him like he thought he did.

"Gits io baay...if I split the letters...gi i ba, give it back...ts p ay...possible means let's go play?" Satoshi asked and the ghost child nodded. A shiver fell down his spine before he shrugged. There wasn't anything he could do. The child had hold of him and that was going to be there for a while.

"_Tongue..._" the boy squeaked in delight before he started dragging Satoshi off. Satoshi tried to struggle but the child held onto him. Satoshi wasn't sure that this was going to be the best thing in his life. He is slowly getting dragged off by one of the ghost children...what could go wrong here?

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected To The Body

Sachiko looked over to Yoshiki before she noticed the pool of blood slowly expanding. She walked over to his sleeping frame before she stepped in the warm blood. She wasn't sure what was going on until she moved him from his front onto his back. She saw a large cut on his chest. It didn't look deep but it was still bleeding freely. She knew that she needed to do something or her puppet would die...why should she care? He's just a puppet...right?

Yoshiki stirred awake before he cringed. Sachiko could see the pain that Yoshiki was showing on his face. It must be agonising to feel that type of pain...but he didn't know what death felt like. She was dead...he was still living but under her control. She couldn't help but want him to suffer. It was his fault she was getting attached to him. He was just going to die here anyway, why bother keeping him alive? If he was dead...then she didn't have to worry about feeding him, hydrating him...caring for him.

No. No more...he was still human and he cared for her...the least she could do was keep him alive for as long as she can. With Yoshikazu going around and killing other people, cutting them up and placing them in buckets...Yoshiki could feed. There was nothing to stop him from having meals every day with Yoshikazu feeding him along with him keeping the blood on the meat will provide Yoshiki with something to drink as well.

"Onii-chan... when the hell did you get this?!" Sachiko growled at him. He was with Sachiko the whole time. She was with him the whole time...something like this should now have happened without her knowing.

"I don't know...I don't remember getting injured...I don't remember." Yoshiki cringed as he tried to sit up. Pain flared through his body but Yoshiki kept quiet and remained in the position he was in. He wasn't going to cry out in fear...that wasn't him.

"Don't move Onii-chan! You'll only make it worse." She told him. Yoshiki knew that this was true but he still tried. Sachiko placed her hand on his shoulder to keep him down on the ground.

"Sachiko...what are you going to do with me?" He asked her. The sound of the sledge hammer dragging on the ground was faintly heard. Yoshikazu trudged into the room before both Yoshiki and Sachiko looked at him.

"_You want me to take him to the infirmary?_" Yoshikazu asked Sachiko who nodded.

"You better take good care of him. I'm going to go and look for fresh meat to torment." The red-dressed ghost said. Yoshiki looked over to Yoshikazu before he looked up at the ceiling. Where did this injury come from? Why was his mind clouded in certain areas? What was his mind trying to protect from him? Yoshikazu walked over to Yoshiki and carefully picked him up. Yoshiki groaned in pain before he was shifted to a more comfortable position. Pain started to settle down in his body but that wasn't going to stop the occasional twinge of pain ever so often.

"_Sachiko...I will always take care of your property._" The hammer-wielding puppet mentioned before he walked off with Yoshiki in his arms. The sledge hammer stood forgotten against the wall. Sachiko watched as Yoshikazu walked off with her puppet...funny how two puppets don't really like being together.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

Morishige walked down the corridors. Fear building in his body as he couldn't locate Mayu in this building. He ignored the spirits giving him information as his mind was set onto finding and locating Mayu. The bodies scattered around the place...he was ok with it. He smiled as he passed another corpse on the ground. The bony fingers...scratched a message on the ground. Mostly to apologise to someone or a message telling other living people. Papers scattered on the ground from other people. Morishige didn't care. They weren't important. Mayu was.

"Where are you?" He asked his phone located in his hand. This was getting a bit stupid. How many times has he wandered down the same corridor to find that there was nothing different? Heavenly Host...a school waiting to trick his mind. He wasn't having it. Not today, not now, not ever. Morishige looked around the corridor before he stopped. His stomach growled. He normally listened to his stomach but he still wasn't going to degrade himself more for eating flesh of someone's decaying corpse. It wasn't going to taste good. Now for him anyway, nothing was going to be good here.

His phone vibrated. Morishige looked down at the phone and realised that it was a text. He sighed before he opened the phone. His's eyes widened in fear.

"_Hey there Shig, I can't wait to get out of here...to see you again. You don't think when we get out of here...we could hook up and go on a date?_" Morighige looked at the text message. Something felt off but he couldn't pin point what it was. His heart felt heave reading the words, like it was telling him that there was something wrong. He closed his phone and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm coming Mayu." He commented before he walked off. To find his soon to be girl friend.

We'll Save You! – Spirit Connected to the Body

"Why has my brother been taken!?" Miki yelled at Yuki. Yuki didn't even flinch under her tone of voice.

"_Sachiko, wanted him...to stop Miss Shinozaki from leaving with everyone. She hoped that with Kishinuma gone...the darkening will claim Shinozaki and kill her._" Miki looked at Ayumi who's face was in shock.

"What?" Ayumi asked.

"_She saw how Kishinuma was keeping you from killing yourself. He knew that you could help them get out of here...with you pleasing Sachiko. She went to stop you from escaping by hoping that you killed yourself..._" Yuka started before Miki interrupted her.

"Sachiko didn't see that he had a sister, willing to go into a danger filled place, just trying to find her brother." She growled at Yuki.

"Miki, calm down." Ayumi placed her hand on Miki's shoulder. Miki looked behind her at Ayumi before she sighed.

"Sorry...without my parents here...I don't have to hide who I truly am with people. I'm more Yoshiki then my parents want. If I let it spill that I enjoy similar things that Yoshiki enjoys...my parents might kick me out too." She told Ayumi.

"That's harsh..." Ayumi commented.

"Harsh...but Yoshiki told me that he didn't want me to follow him. To be honest...I would rather follow him then staying with my parents." Miki said.

"_Kishinuma...he's in the infirmary._" Yuki said causing Miki and Ayumi to look at the ghost child in shock.

* * *

Yoshiki: Review time already?

FireCacodemon: Yup. ^^

Yoshiki: Ok, blueflower1594 - You make sense...FireCacodemon should listen to you. *glares at FireCacodemon who's sitting innocently on the ground.* Anyway, this story is also posted up on Deviantart (Check profile for link), a reader on there asked if Naomi could be included into the story.

FireCacodemon: bunniesareninjas - :3

Yoshiki: Nemuri-hime626 - Yup...you guessed correctly. Glad to hear that you're reading the story.

FireCacodemon: ImAGuest 3 - Let's just say...Sachiko doesn't want to let her puppet go too soon. I'm not going to leave this story...I'm too into the Yoshiki in this story. *Insane smile. Yoshiki backs away slowly.*

Yoshiki: satan - Glad to see that some people are reading this story. Glad to hear you're loving it...but now you have to wait for the next chapter to come out...once it's written. *He smiles*

FireCacodemon: How about next upload we give people cookies?

Yoshiki: You do what you want...

FireCacodemon: Ok...only if you review though.

Yoshiki: I think I hear Sachiko calling...I've got to go.

FireCacodemon: Okay, bye readers.


	7. Darkening

FireCacodemon: I'm really sorry for the very late upload.

Yoshiki: School work has cut into social time.

FireCacodemon: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

Yoshiki: Let's just get on with the chapter...

FireCacodemon: Again, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Darkening

Yoshikazu and Sachiko watched the living student slowly breathing on one of the medical bed. Sachiko watched the student for a little while longer before she sighed. Yoshikazu looked at the young ghost child next to him before he sighed.

"_You're worried...aren't you?_" He asked the ghost child.

"I still need him...Ayumi isn't dead yet so I still need him. Besides...the darkening is slowly getting too him. He'll be gone in a couple of days." Sachiko said worriedly. If the darkening does get to Yoshiki then there's a chance that he'll break free from her control but become insane and possibly kill all his friends or kill himself before she wanted to be finished with him. She still needed her living puppet until the threat wasn't there anymore. She looked at Yoshiki still sleeping in the bed before she sighed.

"_Can't you control the darkening?_" The tall male asked her.

"I can't and don't have any control over the darkening...it attacks who it wants and what it wants. I don't even control the ghost children...I don't need to. The darkening keeps them in line." Yoshiki stirred on the bed and slowly opened his eyes. The grey eyes held nothing in them, no sign that Yoshiki was conscious, sane or insane...there was nothing, just darkness. Sachiko gasped before a dark aura started forming around Yoshiki and the insane smile appeared on his face, insanity formed in Yoshiki's eyes.

"_You should learn that trying to empty someone...doesn't work and allows me to settle in."_ Sachiko and Yoshikazu took a step back away from Yoshiki. Yoshiki's hand slowly went into his pocket and pulled out some scissors, opened the scissors and closed them again.

Snip.

"Darkening...what gives you the right to play with my puppet?!" Sachiko yelled at the darkening inside Yoshiki's body.

"_What gives you the right to take control of this boy and use him against his will?_" Yoshiki shouted back to Sachiko. Sachiko looked away from Yoshiki before Yoshikazu gripped hold of his hammer and raised it into the air. Yoshiki emitted a dark chuckle before Yoshikazu swung at Yoshiki; Sachiko wasn't sure what was going to happen if a direct hit was landed.

"I still let him have some frame of mind!" Sachiko spat back at the darkening.

"_Making him believe that you're his little sister, yeah, you're giving him his best frame of mind."_

"He's still human...you're just using him as a vessel as yo-"

"_You're a annoying little ghost child aren't you? I'll just look after him for a little while...You don't have to worry about him anymore sec-"_ Yoshikazu's hammer collided with Yoshiki, knocking the wind out of him along with the darkening. The darkening collided with the wall behind Yoshiki and the scissors fell to the floor.

Clang.

Sachiko glared fiercely with her grey eyes at the darkening. She knew that the darkening was annoying but there wasn't going to be anything stopping her from keeping Yoshiki until she was finished with him. She knew that the darkening would attack again but that wasn't going to stop her from destroying everyone who poses as a threat for her. The darkening, the black human-like form looked up at the ghost child and her two puppets. The glowing white eyes that the darkening had was looking at the two conscious creatures in front of the darkening and the unconscious student who caught interest in both the ghost child and the darkening.

"You better leave what's mine alone now darkening. My puppet can pummel you into nothing...back to the shadows and hatred for once you came from." Sachiko growled at the darkening. The darkening form looked at the ghost child before he started to fade away. Sachiko watched the darkening fade away to bother some other students. Once the darkening faded completely she looked at Yoshiki. The student was unconscious from the attack.

"_You're attracting unwanted attention from the darkening...isn't that a bad thing?"_ Yoshikazu asked.

"Yes, but if I manage to stop the other people here from escaping then I'll do anything." Sachiko said before she turned her back on her puppet. She started walking off.

"_What about the student?"_ Yoshikazu asked.

"He needs to recover. I'm going to go and think about my next move. While Onii-chan recovers from the darkening attack, your hammer and from the original injury." Sachiko said.

"_Leave him here? Is that a good idea?"_

"Yes, when I need him he'll return back to me, he'll be placed in a trance. The darkening was right...I wasn't letting Onii-chan stay in his right mind...I wanted him seeing how he cared about that Ayumi girl." Sachiko said before she faded away. Yoshikazu looked at Yoshiki before he bent down to pick up the scissors which were lying on the ground. The scissors glistened in the light of the room before he placed them on the side of the bed. Next to Yoshiki before he picked up his sledge hammer and started to walk off.

We'll Save You! – Darkening

Ayumi and Miki were running down the corridors of Heavenly Host trying to reach the infirmary to see if Yoshiki would still be there. If Sachiko had him then what was the chances seeing him free from the ghost child. Yuki hovered after them before she took the lead. Miki and Ayumi looked at Yuki before they looked confused.

"_I'll lead you there._" The ghost child told the two living souls. She was really jealous of them but there wasn't anything she could do to stop them. It's strange that the darkening was leaving the ghost children alone but she wondered where it was going. The last time she saw the darkening was when it took over Ryou.

"Thanks Yuki." Ayumi thanked the ghost child before they reached the corridor where the infirmary was located.

"_I've got to leave; I don't feel comfortable going into the infirmary._" Yuki told the females. They nodded before they entered the infirmary.

The room was cold, like a ghost just left. Miki examined the room, cabinets were located in the corners of the room, a poster of the human anatomy was on the wall, blood painted it, screens were found around the beds. Miki and Ayumi walked into the room to hear the creaky floor boards creak under them both, the scissors located on the bedside table glistened where blood wasn't present on them, the place was dark and full of cobwebs. A dark atmosphere was around the room before they both started to explore the room. Ayumi took a step closer to the beds after getting a feeling that there was something waiting for them. She walked closer to the bed to discover that the bed was occupied by...Yoshiki! Ayumi ran over to the beds before Miki looked over to her before she went over to her.

"Onii-chan, wake up!" Miki yelled before she saw the slash across his chest. She stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Ayumi was by her side within a couple of seconds; her blue pigtails fell past her shoulder before she looked at Yoshiki's sleeping on the bed. She noticed his chest rising up and down through silent breaths.

"He's okay, he's still alive." Ayumi told Miki.

"What happened to him?" Miki asked, not expecting Ayumi to respond.

"Miki, he's going to be okay. You have to believe me." Ayumi responded.

"Okay..." She responded before she heard a groan from Yoshiki. They both looked up at Yoshiki before his hand twitched before it moved away from the soft fabric under it. Yoshiki tried sitting up before his face twisted in pain from the stinging sensation from the slash. Yoshiki's hand moved up to the slash before he gently ran his fingers over the cut. Miki and Ayumi got up from the floor and looked at Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma?" Ayumi asked catching Yoshiki's attention. He turned to look at Ayumi before he saw Miki standing next to her.

"Miki?" He questioned before Miki went up to Yoshiki and gave him a slap. Yoshiki's eyes widened at the new pain. Ayumi gasped before Miki wrapped her arms around Yoshiki.

"Onii-chan...Are you okay?" Miki asked her blond haired brother.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at Miki causing her to smile.

"That's the onii-chan I remember." She said before Ayumi took a step closer to the two of them.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ayumi asked Yoshiki.

"The last thing? Getting slapped by my younger sister." He replied as he rubbed the red mark that Miki left him.

"Before waking up here, Kishinuma...what do you remember?" She asked him again.

"I remember...seeing Yuka with someone called Kizami. He was going to attack her..." He stopped. He knew that he would have probably left Yuka in trouble. He needed to do something. He tried to leave the bed before he remembered that Miki was still on him. Miki sensed something was wrong with her brother and let go.

"What's wrong onii-chan?" She asked him.

"Yuka, she's with a psychopath." He replied before the two girls in the room gasped.

We'll Save You! – Darkening

Satoshi carefully slipped his hand out from Ryou's hand, the ghost child turned around. Confusion filled the eyes of the ghost child before Satoshi looked away from the ghost child.

"I just don't like being dragged places." He told the ghost child.

"_Sorry_..." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll walk next to you." Satoshi smiled at the ghost child. The ghost child looked at the student before he gave a small sheepish smile. The school seemed empty. Ryou looked behind him to see the empty corridors of the cursed school. A cool breeze blew past Satoshi causing him to shiver slightly. The corridors gave off a dark aura before Ryou sighed.

"_Tongue._" He squeaked confused.

"It's near here?" Satoshi asked confused. The ghost child nodded. Satoshi smiled before he started looking around. Ryou followed Satoshi before Satoshi found a loose floorboard. A smile flashed on his face as his confidence increased. Satoshi bent down and felt around the floorboard. It was free. He gently removed the floor board to revile a small pouch. He felt his blood run cold as he removed the small pouch from under the floorboards. The pouch was cold as the blood had dried on the pouch, staining it. He could feel the item inside the pouch, the label on the tag sealing the pouch. Ryou Yoshizawa. Satoshi looked up at the ghost child and held the pouch into the child's view. A smile lit up the ghost child's face before Satoshi went to give the child the pouch.

"_Thank you!_" Ryou squeaked in excitement and swiped the pouch from the student. Satoshi smiled as Ryou opened the pouch and picked up his tongue. Popping it into his mouth, Ryou finally felt complete.

"No problem. Now help me find my friends." Satoshi told the ghost child.

"_Sure, the darkening has affected three of your friends remaining._" Ryou told Satoshi.

"What?!" He cried out in shock. Three of his friends were attacked by the darkening. How was that even possible?

"_Shinozaki, Kishinuma and Nakashima."_ Ryou replied.

"How badly?"

"_Shinozaki, occasionally. Nakashima...the darkening has left some of it in her and for Kishinuma; the darkening claims him as a form to cause physical damage. Sachiko isn't impressed with the darkening taking her puppet like it did._"

"What about Yuka?" He asked desperately.

"_She's with someone...someone the darkening doesn't like well._"

"Why not?"

"_Because of what he's like...he's sane at the moment...slipping ever so slightly as each minute goes by._"

"Can you take me to her?"

"_I'm trying to weaken the closed space for us to travel through."_ The young child told Satoshi. Satoshi couldn't help but smile at the effort that Ryou was putting in. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to travel between two closed spaces but he needed to return to Yuka. He was worried about Ayumi, Yoshiki and Naomi wondering how he was going to help them escape from here is the darkening had hold of them. His mind flashed back to Yoshiki after he killed the student in the infirmary. Satoshi left him...was that the reason the darkening had gotten to him? Yoshiki was a strong character who Satoshi looked up to in that value. He knew that he and Yoshiki were friends but...he knew that Yoshiki acted like he was his only friend. Did Yoshiki believe that he wasn't friends with him anymore because he fled from the hammer wielding killer?

We'll Save You! – Darkening

The black figure had managed to squirm inside three different people who were living. Three different students, one being a puppet while the other two...girls, were more fun to play with. They could refuse complete take over unlike the male student. Sachiko holds him high when in reality, he's just a puppet. Once someone new comes, he'll be just like her other puppet...the hammer wielding puppet which is empty. There was no possible way that he could resist not hurting the new, fresh puppet. The darkening waited for the puppet to return to the darkness. A host is exactly what the darkening needed to get out of here. Infect others and bring more death. It wasn't the school which was the curse; the darkening was the reason for all the deaths. Sachiko just thinks she killed them when in reality; the darkening was behind it...behind everything. She was the puppet here, not anyone else.

We'll Save You! – Darkening

Seiko and Naomi were walking down the corridors of Heavenly Host. Silence was between them before Seiko started giggling.

"What's wrong?" Naomi asked Seiko confused.

"_Nothing, the silence was funny...that's all_." She tried to tell her friend that nothing was wrong. Naomi gave her an awkward look before she started giggling.

"You're so weird Seiko." Naomi managed to say.

"_That's why you love me."_ She joked to Naomi.

"Yeah..." Naomi drifted off. She remember what Seiko said about her and Satoshi possible having a love interest in each other. It didn't seem like he did...but was she looking for it when they were together? It didn't feel like she was looking for it when around him...more when she was alone with Seiko.

"_Something wrong?"_ Seiko asked seeing Naomi had gone quiet.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about what you said earlier...with you saying that Satoshi loved me."

"_It's true, I know this stuff. I know that Shinozaki loves Kishinuma."_ Seiko giggled after her words. It still seemed funny how that no matter how many little hints that Yoshiki gave to Ayumi that he loved her and all the time, she either didn't get it or found him really annoying. She was surprised that Yoshiki probably hasn't given up on her yet.

"She does?" Naomi asked confused.

"_Yeah, she does. She won't admit it though...painfully. In reality though...I've noticed that Kishinuma only really seems to get on really well with Mochida._" Seiko said.

"You're right on that...seems a little weird. Well, Satoshi was the first person who introduced him to the school."

"_I know...but still. Seems a little weird."_ The two continued walking before another earthquake happened.

We'll Save You! – Darkening

"How long have you known Kishinuma?" Kizami asked Yuka. She stopped and looked at him. Confusion filled her eyes.

""Onii-chan met him at the start of his time is Kisaragi High...I only met him when we all met up and did the Sachiko Ever After charm." She told Kizami. The earthquake happened a while ago so there weren't any problems between the two of them. Yuka noticed that Kizami had gone silent after meeting Yoshiki for the first time. He seemed interested in Yoshiki and that seemed to worry her. She knew that when her brother told her about Yoshiki, it was someone new and from the way that Satoshi was talking about him, he did seem like a cool guy but then after some time with Yoshiki, Satoshi didn't seem to mind him and Yoshiki managed to keep himself to himself. Satoshi didn't mind.

"So, you don't know him too well?" Kizami asked Yuka.

"No, I know he's Onii-chan's friend but that's just about it." She told the tall male behind her.

"If you could get to know him better...would you?"

"Yeah, anyone who's a friend of onii-chan, they are a friend of mine. I'm also good with getting people to open up when needed." She smiled at the male behind her.

"Hmm...If that's true...how come?"

"I just do...I'm not sure why? Maybe because I'm cute?" She asked Kizami.

"Maybe...maybe not?" He asked the young female confused.

"Weird..."

"Yeah."

We'll Save You! – Darkening

Sachiko was pacing around her room. It was strange not having Yoshiki around her to give her someone to talk to but when she needed him, he'll return. Yoshikazu couldn't help but watch the ghost girl as she paced around the room.

"There's two ghosts who have their tongues returned...two closed spaces slowly closing and Onii-chan is back with his friends for the time being...it won't be long before his insanity comes back and help me kill them all." Sachiko purred in delight.

"_You do realize that he might be finding a way to appease you?_" He asked the ghost child.

"And if he does, I can return him back to me and then him giving me the information to stop them from appeasing me." Sachiko told her older puppet.

"_And the Darkening?_" He asked the ghost girl.

"How dare the darkening try and take my puppet away from me!? What gave the darkening a reason to attack Onii-chan and think it could get away with it?!" Sachiko screamed at Yoshikazu.

"_Don't scream at me, I only do the killing you want me to do._" Yoshikazu told Sachiko.

"Onii-chan isn't here to yell at." She replied to her first puppet.

"_Hearing him being called big brother before was cute...not it is getting annoying."_

"Are you getting jealous of Yoshiki Kishinuma?" Sachiko asked innocently.

* * *

FireCacodemon: bunniesareninjas - :D

Yoshiki: Fai - Glad you enjoyed the update chapter.

FireCacodemon: blueflower1594 - It might not be marked under romance but I might add some scenes in...depending on what other people want really.

Yoshiki: Jordan xD - FireCacodemon really loves my character so FireCacodemon said that my spirit should wander off. So FireCacodemon did it. Yup, Naomi has Seiko there...glad you're loving the story.

FireCacodemon: Angel of the Axis - I'm really sorry for the late chapter...I feel guilty.

Yoshiki: Visitor - She gets on my nervs too...Ayumi does, I can't please her...glad you're fiding the story interesting.

FireCacodemon: aeioi - Dream story?

Yoshiki: That's all we have time for tonight. Hopefully we'll get all our course work done and get it ready to start writing fan-fiction again soon.

FireCacodemon: Bye readers...who are still here?

Yoshiki: Come on, let's go FireCacodemon before Kizami comes here and goes all psycho on us.

FireCacodemon: Or you?


	8. 1 Person, 4 Spaces

FireCacodemon: Sorry for the very long wait for the next chapter. School work cut into the time to write Fan-Fiction.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris while We'll Save You! was written and still is being written by FireCacodemon.

Miki: Hope you enojoy the chapter.

FireCacodemon: Thanks to everyone who's following, reviewing and sharing? Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

1 Person, 4 Spaces

Yoshiki led the way down the dark corridors of Heavenly Host with Miki and Ayumi following behind. Ayumi was last as Miki wanted to be close to her big brother as much as she could, she may be strong like Yoshiki but when he was around, she often followed him. Her parents wouldn't approve of this happening but she didn't care, they treated Yoshiki unfair so why shouldn't she disobey her parents and get to know her big brother more? Miki looked over her shoulder and looked at Ayumi, lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" Miki asked Ayumi. She looked up at him surprised before she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her voice faulted slightly. Yoshiki looked over his shoulder and stopped walking, Miki bumped into him.

"Sorry onii-chan." Miki apologised.

"That's okay Miki, Shinozaki...if there's something wrong, please tell us." Yoshiki said. He seemed so out of character for her. He didn't often show compassion for other people. Herself and Satoshi often saw the cynical side of him.

"It's nothing Kishinuma...don't worry." She tried to smile but it looked like Yoshiki and Miki saw right through it.

"It's about Yuka...isn't it?" Miki asked. Ayumi slowly nodded her head.

"You didn't explain what happened..." Ayumi said. Yoshiki looked away from the two girls under his protection. He felt like it was his duty to protect both Ayumi and Miki from the school, knowing that he couldn't protect them from everything here but just what he could stop.

"Yuka...my memory is a little foggy but I remember finding Yuka, with my presence in a ghost-type form, like the ghost children...I didn't want to scare her by just appearing in the form, she was with someone...I used as a minor host." Yoshiki started.

"What happened?" Ayumi asked.

"Can we talk about this in a class room?"

"Sure, let's go." Ayumi smiled. Getting answers from Yoshiki is the only thing they could look forward too for the time being.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

Satoshi awoke to find Ryou looking over him, his ghost eyes were looking right at Satoshi. Satoshi felt a little groggy from the sudden transportation from the closed spaces, Ryou smiled when Satoshi groaned.

"_You're awake!_" Ryou squeaked happily at Satoshi.

"Yeah...what happened?" Satoshi asked.

"_The closed spaces and merging together, I felt the presence of two remaining souls here._" Ryou told Satoshi. Shock and worry flooded his mind while questions slowly crept into his mind.

"Who are they?!" Satoshi cried out to Ryou, the ghost child jumped back away from Satoshi at the sudden remark by him. Satoshi needed to calm down slightly due to him getting all excited over two souls alive. The closed space he was in...He was the only soul there, hearing two souls were alive was amazing. Hopefully it could be Yuka and Naomi...no...It couldn't be Yuka and Naomi unless they satisfied the ghost children who run them. Sachiko...this was her charm, she knew the four closed spaces like the back of her hand if that was possible.

"_You're thinking of Sachiko...aren't you?_" Ryou asked.

"She's the big ghost...isn't she?" Satoshi asked.

"_With two puppets...one free while one chained to her._" Ryou told Satoshi.

"And Kishinuma?"

"_He's in all closed spaces...impossible as it may sound, but he is._"

"Do you think you can take me to the two living souls here?" Ryou nodded. A small smile on his face.

"_I'll do my best, I'll fade when I see them, don't want to scare them._" Satoshi nodded in agreement.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"_Naomi, are you okay?_" Seiko asked as she helps Naomi back up on her feet. Naomi looked at Seiko and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Seiko, any idea what that was?" She asked the ghost. Seiko shook her head slightly before a thought came into her head.

"_The closed spaces, someone's helped another ghost child._" Seiko said with a smile on her face.

"Then that makes?"

"_One ghost child, one Sachiko left._" Seiko smiled.

"Do you believe that everyone else is alive?" Naomi asked a little scared, she didn't want to hear the result but the wanted to at the same time. Seiko sensed this and gave a small frown.

"_As far as I can detect, there are 10 souls still alive...that I can detect._" Seiko said.

"Can you name them?"

"_You, the Mochida siblings, Kishinuma, Shinozaki, Morishige, Ms Yui...the others I don't know._" Seiko told Naomi.

"Don't worry. Most of the people from Kisaragi High are still around then." Naomi smiled. She froze as she looked down the corridor.

"Nakashima?"

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"_I didn't say I was jealous!_" Yoshikazu exclaimed at the ghost child. Sachiko giggled, insanity dripped off the laugh without any problem. Sachiko knew it, it just had to be. Why else would he be worried about Kishinuma taking his place? It was the only reason. Jealousy.

"Admit it, you're jealous of Kishinuma!" Sachiko screamed at Yoshikazu.

"_I'm not going to admit to something I don't think!_" The puppet and ghost child were too busy arguing that they failed to see the Darkening forming in the back ground, draining them both. Like it does with every other soul which comes here, even the ghost children.

"Keep fighting...I'm loving this..." The Darkening whispered before Sachiko heard it she stopped fighting with Yoshikazu and growled at the Darkening. Why would it be here?

"What are you doing here?!" She growled at the figure. Yoshikazu got his sledge hammer ready to send the darkening through the walls of the school.

"_This isn't your place._"

"This is _my_ school and you follow _my_ rules." The Darkening spoke before it brought the burry hands up and quickly forced the hands down, both Sachiko and Yoshikazu felt like they were getting pulled down to the ground by a strong force. Sachiko growled but couldn't get up.

"What do you want!?" She barked at the Darkening.

"Freedom from this school, not many people are finding your charm anymore and hardly any souls are coming here. The souls that are here at the moment...aren't getting killed anymore. You need to step up!" the Darkening yelled at Sachiko.

"_You don't talk to Sachiko like that and get away with it!_" Yoshikazu growled at the Darkening. The Darkening got up from its place and walked over to the hammer and picked it up without any problems.

"You and what can stop me?" It hissed at the puppet. Sachiko could tell what was coming not. She closed her eyes.

Splat.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"Mayu..." Morishige sighed as he looked down the corridors. "Earthquakes have been happening more frequently than ever..."

"_Shig._" Morishige stopped and looked around. His eyes fell on a mess on the floor. Bits of meat were left lying on the ground, stomped on and mangled. Blood was splattered on the wall and drenched the ground. Morishige took out his phone and took a picture of everything. His face turned to insanity as he took lots of pictures of the remaining bits of the body.

"_Shig...I'm hideous..._" Morishige stopped. That sounded like Mayu. He had finally found her. He turned around to see a blurred figure.

"Mayu?" He asked.

"_Shig, stop looking at me, taking photos of me...I don't want you to see me in this form!_" She screamed at him. Morishige finally realised that Mayu was the mangled corpse of the floor; meat stomped on and messed up. He dropped his phone on the ground, hands gripped his head.

"No...That can't be you!" He cried out.

"_Shig...it is..._" She told him.

"But..."

"_Shig...I'm scared..._"

"You won't be for long."

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked confused.

"Kishinuma?" Naomi asked him.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Miki asked Yoshiki. He looked back at Miki and Ayumi before he looked back at Naomi.

"Can't you see Nakashima?" He asked confused.

"Kishinuma...there's no one there." Ayumi said. Yoshiki looked back at a confused Naomi.

"Kishinuma...what's wrong?" Naomi asked him. Yoshiki walked up to Naomi and gently poked her shoulder. Naomi looked a little scared.

"You are real...aren't you?" He asked slightly scared. Naomi blinked in confusion. Yoshiki was scared of something? Then again, it could just be the school.

"I'm real...you're real." Naomi told him.

"Shinozaki and Miki can't see you though..." He said confused.

"Onii-chan...I think the school is getting to you?" Miki suggested. Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi and Miki.

"Nakashima's here though...I can see her and touch her." He told the girls.

"Can you see Seiko?" Naomi asked him.

"Shinohara? No...Why?" Yoshiki looked around.

"Kishinuma, I think we need to find a place to rest. You need it." Ayumi told Yoshiki. Yoshiki looked really confused at both Naomi and Ayumi.

"But...Naomi is here Shinozaki..." He started.

"Class rep is here?" Naomi asked. Yoshiki nodded.

"Wait a minute...you can't see Shinozaki or Miki?" Yoshiki asked Naomi.

"Are they with you?" She asked him.

"Yes, they are."

"Then no...But you can't see Seiko?"

"No, if she's with you, I'm sorry Shinohara." Yoshiki apologised.

"She says thank you but don't worry." Naomi smiled.

"Shinozaki and Miki, can you see Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked.

"No, we can't see her." They replied to him.

"Right...this is confusing..." Yoshiki admitted as he scratched his head. It didn't make any sense to him why he could see Naomi but Ayumi and Miki couldn't.

"Kishinuma!" Yoshiki turned to see Satoshi behind Ayumi and Miki, he saw that a ghost child had faded away to prevent others from getting scared. The ghost children didn't seem to be a threat...not like they use to. Yoshiki face palmed.

"Great...Mochida's here." He sighed. Things were only going to get confusing now. Yoshiki only guessed that only Satoshi could see him and not anyone else.

"Mochida?" Naomi asked confused not being able to see him.

"Mochida?!" Ayumi exclaimed confused.

"Onii-chan...Does that mean you can hear everyone...who you can see?" Miki asked him. She could tell that her brother was going to need some support now, after him asking if they could see Naomi and then him asking thin air.

"No, Yuka's missing." He told Miki.

"Yuka's missing?" Both Naomi and Ayumi asked.

"Yuka...have you found her?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"Hold up Mochida, I'm trying to plan something...because...you can only see me correct?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi.

"Yeah?" Satoshi asked confused. "Don't tell me the school's gotten to you..." He sounded upset.

"No...The school hasn't gotten to me." Yoshiki told Satoshi.

"Not yet then?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Not yet anyway..." Yoshiki sighed.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked confused. Miki and Ayumi looked at each other confused. Nakashima wasn't there, it was an empty gap. Ayumi backed away a little worried that the school was finally getting to him. Miki prevented her from going too far from Yoshiki.

"There's something wrong." She whispered quietly to Ayumi.

"I've noticed." Ayumi whispered back. Miki though she should ask, he was her bother and he couldn't lie to her. Her mind flashed to the injury he had on him, worried if something like that was going to happen again.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Miki asked Yoshiki. He looked back at Miki and Ayumi before he looked back at Naomi.

"Can't you see Nakashima?" He asked confused.

"Kishinuma...there's no one there." Ayumi said. Yoshiki looked back at the gap confused. Miki wasn't sure what she should do. In this school...anything could happen...right? This school has ghosts, and a lot of other creepy stuff going on. Yoshiki being confused was new to both of them. He often didn't show confusion.

"You are real...aren't you?" They heard Yoshiki ask. Questions started flooding their minds on what was going on, it wasn't possible that Yoshiki could be seeing something that they couldn't. It wouldn't make any sense...would it? Ayumi started coming up with a theory on what was going on but didn't feel confident saying it.

"Shinozaki and Miki can't see you though..." Yoshiki replied to something confused.

"Miki, has Kishinuma ever acted like this before?" Ayumi whispered to Miki confused.

"No, onii-chan's never acted like this before." She replied to the older student.

"Strange..." Ayumi questioned.

"Onii-chan...I think the school is getting to you?" Miki suggested. Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi and Miki.

"Nakashima's here though...I can see her and touch her." He told the girls.

"But we can't see her..." Ayumi said before Yoshiki looked back at the empty corridor.

"Shinohara? No...Why?" Yoshiki looked around.

"Kishinuma, I think we need to find a place to rest. You need it." Ayumi told Yoshiki. His face held confusion as he looked back down the empty corridor.

"But...Naomi is here Shinozaki..." He started.

"Wait a minute...you can't see Shinozaki or Miki?" Yoshiki asked. Miki and Ayumi didn't know if they should be angry at him or if they should just wait.

"Yes, they are. No, if she's with you, I'm sorry Shinohara." Yoshiki apologised down the corridor. He waited a couple of minutes before he turned to face Ayumi and Miki.

"Shinozaki and Miki, can you see Nakashima?" He asked the two girls.

"No, we can't see her." They replied to him.

"Right...this is confusing..." Yoshiki admitted as he scratched his head. Whatever was puzzling him was really bugging him. Miki really wanted to find out what was going on.

"Is it just me...or does the school seem a little lighter than usual?" Ayumi asked Miki. She looked around and did notice the change.

"Something's wrong...I like the school a little lighter but with what's going on...it isn't easy." Miki admitted. It didn't look like Yoshiki could hear them. He suddenly turned around, like he was being called. He paled for a split second before things went back to normal. Yoshiki face palmed. Miki couldn't help but smile seeing that. It always made her laugh.

"Great...Mochida's here." He sighed. Ayumi and Miki couldn't help but giggle slightly. It was unusual for Yoshiki to face palm, it just seemed out of character. Something clicked in Ayumi's mind.

"Mochida!?" She exclaimed confused.

"Onii-chan...Does that mean you can hear everyone...who you can see?" Miki asked him. She could tell that her brother was going to need some support now, after him asking if they could see Naomi and then him asking thin air.

"No, Yuka's missing." He told Miki.

"Yuka's missing?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Who's Yuka?" Miki whispered to Ayumi.

"Mochida's younger sister." She replied.

"Hold up Mochida, I'm trying to plan something...because...you can only see me correct?" Yoshiki asked behind Miki and Ayumi, they turned around to see nothing. A question must have been asked before they heard Yoshiki say something random.

"No...The school hasn't got me." Yoshiki spoke.

"Not yet then?" Ayumi asked confused.

"Not yet anyway..." Yoshiki sighed.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked confused.

"Kishinuma?" Naomi asked him. He turned away from her before she looked at Seiko.

"_There's something wrong...he looks...confused?_" Seiko asked as he turned to face them again.

"Can't you see Nakashima?" He asked confused. Seiko looked confused.

"Maybe you're right Seiko." Naomi whispered to Seiko.

"_It just seems like a logical thing at the moment._"

"Kishinuma...what's wrong?" Naomi asked him. Yoshiki walked up to Naomi and gently poked her shoulder. Naomi looked a little scared. She wasn't use to being poked, not by Yoshiki anyway. It seemed weird yet the poke was gently. Seiko couldn't help but giggle under what had just happened.

"You are real...aren't you?" He asked slightly scared. Naomi blinked in confusion. Yoshiki was scared of something? Then again, it could just be the school.

"_The school does crazy stuff to people..._" Seiko sighed after she stopped laughing.

"I'm real...you're real." Naomi told him.

"Shinozaki and Miki can't see you though..." He said confused.

"_Class rep and...Some person named Miki are here?_" Seiko asked confused as she looked around, not a soul in sight. She couldn't sense them either. Naomi watched as Yoshiki looked down the empty corridor.

"Nakashima's here though...I can see her and touch her." Yoshiki said. Naomi and Seiko observed his reactions. It was like they were hearing one half of a conversation while taking part in another. Seiko hovered over to Yoshiki and waved her hand in front of his face. Yoshiki didn't react to it.

"Can you see Seiko?" Naomi asked him.

"Shinohara? No...Why?" Yoshiki looked around. Seiko frowned.

"_So...he can't see me?_" She asked a little disappointed. Another soul she meets and he can't even see her when she can see him. "_Guess only certain spirits can be seen by others?_" Yoshiki looked at Naomi confused before he turned back down the corridor.

"But...Naomi is here Shinozaki..." He started. Naomi's eyes widened hearing about Ayumi.

"Class rep is here?" She asked confused. Yoshiki nodded. Something must have clicked in his mind.

"Wait a minute...you can't see Shinozaki or Miki?" Yoshiki asked Naomi.

"Are they with you?" She asked him.

"Yes, they are."

"Then no...But you can't see Seiko?"

"No, if she's with you, I'm sorry Shinohara." Yoshiki apologised.

"_Tell him I said thank you, but don't worry._" Seiko smiled.

"She says thank you but don't worry." Naomi smiled. Yoshiki turned back to the empty corridor.

"Shinozaki and Miki, can you see Nakashima?" Yoshiki asked. No reply could be heard by Naomi or Seiko. "Right...this is confusing..." Yoshiki admitted as he scratched his head.

"_Haven't seen him do that in a while._" Seiko couldn't help but giggle. It wasn't long before Yoshiki turned, back towards her as he looked away. Yoshiki face palmed. Seiko burst out into fits of laughter. Naomi managed a smile, he's never face palmed before.

"Great...Mochida's here." They heard him sigh.

"Mochida?" Naomi asked confused, she couldn't see him.

"_How come Kishinuma can see a lot of people?_" Seiko whined. Naomi gently hit Seiko while Yoshiki was busy face palming.

"No, Yuka's missing." Yoshiki replied to a unheard question. Naomi's heart jumped a beat. Yuka was still missing? What was Satoshi going to do if he heard that? Naomi's mind was buzzing.

"_Yuka's_ missing?" Naomi and Seiko asked together.

"No...The school hasn't got me." Yoshiki randomly said. "Not yet anyway..." He sighed.

We'll Save You! – 1 Person, 4 Spaces

"Kishinuma!" Satoshi called happily. Yoshiki was in the right state of mind and was hopefully free of insanity for the time being. Satoshi waved to Yoshiki on the opposite side of the corridor. Ryou smiled before he disappeared away from Satoshi.

"Great...Mochida's here." Yoshiki sighed. Satoshi couldn't help but laugh after hearing that from Yoshiki, he knew it wasn't going to be a warm welcome. Not in this school. A laugh escaped from him.

"Wonder what's going wrong now?" Satoshi asked himself.

"No, Yuka's missing." Yoshiki said.

"Okay? Something's wrong...I can sense it. Wait, Yuka?" Satoshi told himself.

"Yuka...have you found her?" Satoshi asked Yoshiki.

"Hold up Mochida, I'm trying to plan something...because...you can only see me correct?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi. Satoshi only grew more confused.

"Yeah?" He replied to Yoshiki confused. "Don't tell me the school's gotten to you..." Satoshi couldn't help but sound upset.

"No...The school hasn't gotten to me." Yoshiki replied to Satoshi. He waited for a couple of seconds. "Not yet anyway..." Yoshiki sighed.

"So it is getting to him." Satoshi sighed to himself.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Review bag!

*Yoshiki passes bag to FireCacodemon*

Miki: Let's see.

FireCacodemon: ImAGuest3 - I hope this chapter was worth waiting for?

Miki: EpikalStorms - I'll make sure that FireCacodemon writes more, we've just been busy.

Yoshiki: SuperAwesomePandaKitty - I can sense a cat fight between you and FireCacodemon. As for the romance...we're still planning if we should put romance at the end or not. FireCacodemon isn't a fan of cookies...

FireCacodemon: cpfan1998 - You really didn't have to make an account just to give me a review, I've got it so anyone can review the story if they want to. I'm glad you're enjoying the story though.

Miki: Miki - FireCacodemon's a Yoshiki fan and thought that he deserved some more 'screen' time as FireCacodemon put it. Why wouldn't onii-chan have more attention by a Yoshiki fan? *She smiles sweetly.*

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Yoshiki: Reviews would be nice but you don't have to.

Miki: Exams are coming up so Fan-fiction writing will be slow.

Yoshiki: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye readers.

FireCacodemon: Farewell readers, until next time.

Miki: Bye!


	9. Forming a Plan

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of We'll Save You!

Yoshiki: Don't you have something to say?

Miki: Yeah.

FireCacodemon: *sigh* I'm really sorry about the confusing last chapter. The POV changed and...yes mainly repeated what was said before but it was needed.

Yoshiki: Corpse Party belongs to Team GrisGris.

Miki: We'll Save You! is written by FireCacodemon.

* * *

Forming a plan

Satoshi stood there with worry on his face. Yoshiki asking him if he could see him didn't feel right. It didn't feel like the right question to ask. Yoshiki did say that the school wasn't getting too him yet, how much longer before his insanity starts taking over again? He could see scissors poking out from Yoshiki's pocket, wanting to be used. Satoshi started walking towards Yoshiki before Yoshiki looked at him.

"Mochida..." He said quietly.

"If you can see everyone then you're in all the closed spaces." Satoshi told Yoshiki, he nodded agreeing with Satoshi.

"I can't see Shinohara though, she's with Nakashima and I can't see her." Yoshiki said upset. Satoshi pulled Yoshiki into a hug, knowing that Yoshiki and Ayumi didn't exactly get on very well and Yoshiki needed someone who was willing to come close. He might not be the easiest person to come close to but Yoshiki was a strong friend to Satoshi.

"I'm not expecting you to hug me back, just know that I've got your back if you need it." Satoshi whispered into Yoshiki's ear.

"Mochida...thank you." Yoshiki said.

"Don't worry Kishinuma, we'll get out of here. Everyone will." Satoshi said happily.

"Mayu won't make it..." Yoshiki told Satoshi.

"What?"

"She was killed...by the ghost children, thrown into the wall...body too mangled...near the infirmary."

"Damn..." Satoshi replied. Yoshiki stiffened. Satoshi released Yoshiki and looked him in the eyes. Fear burned brightly in his eyes.

"Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked confused. Yoshiki looked behind Satoshi, down the corridor.

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

"Mochida..." Yoshiki breathed out before he paused. "I can't see Shinohara though, she's with Nakashima and I can't see her." He sounded upset. Seiko could feel tears threatening to fall down her face. Naomi tried to hold her hand, to her surprise, she felt Seiko's hand. She grabbed Seiko's hand before she gently pulled Seiko into a hug.

"It's okay Seiko..." Naomi comforted her best friend.

"_Kishinuma...really did have a spot for me..._" She sobbed.

"I believe he had one for everyone...he didn't show it though." Naomi told Seiko. Naomi and Seiko looked at Yoshiki, there was something wrong but they couldn't explain what.

"_It's like someone's hugging him..._" Seiko sniffed.

"Satoshi?" Naomi asks quietly. Feeling a little jealous that Yoshiki was getting a hug from him and not her.

"Mochida...thank you." They both heard Yoshiki say. A pause before Yoshiki said. "Mayu won't make it..."

"_Mayu..._" Seiko sobbed.

"She's dead...Morishige better not be looking for her." Naomi whispered.

"She was killed...by the ghost children, thrown into the wall...body too mangled...near the infirmary." Yoshiki said.

"That's what is was..." Naomi said quietly before tears fell down her face.

"_Something's wrong..._" Seiko soon said as Yoshiki stiffened.

"Huh?" Naomi asked confused.

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

Ayumi had a sense of uneasiness; the aura of the room seemed to be shifting, changing from warm to ice cold. Ayumi started looking around catching Miki's attention.

"Something wrong Shinozaki?" She asked her. Ayumi looked at her before she frowned slightly.

"I just get the feeling that there's something wrong." She replied to the younger Kishinuma.

"Mochida..." Their attention turned to Yoshiki. There was a pause. "I can't see Shinohara though, she's with Nakashima and I can't see her." He said. The pain that Yoshiki must be going through, Miki needed to stay with him. She noticed the clothes on Yoshiki shift, like someone was hugging him.

"Mochida...he's doing something I should be doing." Miki said quietly.

"Mochida...thank you." Yoshiki breathed out.

"Do you think Kishinuma will explain everything after everything has happened?" Ayumi asked Miki.

"Yup." She smiled up at Yoshiki's class rep.

"Mayu won't make it..." Ayumi cringed as tears started filling her eyes. It wasn't unusual that tears would form at the mention of Mayu's name. Miki held onto Ayumi's hand, squeezing slightly to reinforce for.

"Thanks Miki." Ayumi smiled.

"She was killed...by the ghost children, thrown into the wall...body too mangled...near the infirmary." Ayumi paled.

"Onii-chan?" Miki asked confused noticing her brother go stiff.

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

Yoshiki's attention turned to Satoshi as he saw him walking towards him.

"Mochida..." He said quietly before Satoshi stopped in front of him.

"If you can see everyone then you're in all the closed spaced." Satoshi told him, nodding in agreement with the brown haired male in front of him. A question formed in his mind. It needed to be answered.

"I can't see Shinohara though, she's with Nakashima and I can't see her." He said upset. He wanted to curse himself that he couldn't see Seiko like Naomi can, but could he really deal with Seiko involved in this already confusing conversation which was starting to give him a headache. He was soon pulled into a hug by Satoshi. It felt warm, something he hadn't felt in a while. He had the growing reason that it might be because he appeared cold to the others around him. Making him feel unapproachable. Satoshi lay his head on his shoulder before he heard Satoshi talk.

"I'm not expecting you to hug me back, just know that I've got your back if you need it." Satoshi whispered to him.

"Mochida...thank you." He felt tears threatening to form in his eyes. He prevented them, not wanting to look weak. He didn't want the school to try anything while he was in a damaged state...who was he fooling anyway? He needed people, he couldn't stand being alone. Even if he was back to being Sachiko's puppet again, it would still be better than being alone. Before Heavenly Host, he was find being independent...was he happy that way?

"Don't worry Kishinuma, we'll get out of here. Everyone will." Satoshi said happily.

"Mayu won't make it..." Yoshiki told Satoshi. Guilt was starting to eat at him. Neither him or Ayumi could please them...It didn't work, Mayu paid the price for their failure.

"What?"

"She was killed...by the ghost children, thrown into the wall...body too mangled...near the infirmary." He didn't want to repeat it again, it was painful to keep repeating and having the memories surfacing. He could feel the school getting to him, he could feel the darkening reaching for him.

"Damn..." Satoshi replied before something red caught his attention. He couldn't help but go stiff as he saw the red dress form. He didn't even feel Satoshi releasing him from the hug.

"Kishinuma?" Satoshi asked before he followed Yoshiki's line of sight.

"_Onii-chan!_" Yoshiki heard Sachiko call. Fear was taking over him, he backed away from Satoshi. Satoshi looked back at Yoshiki confused.

"S-S-S-Sachiko?" He stuttered.

"_Did you miss me Onii-chan?_" She asked him. She smiled when Yoshiki didn't reply to her question. She knew that she was going to have to pull Yoshiki's strings if he was going to return back to her side.

"Stay the hell away from me Sachiko!" Yoshiki yelled making everyone jump.

"Kishinuma?!" Ayumi cried out as he scrambled backwards a bit. Sachiko couldn't help but laugh at Yoshiki's reaction.

Naomi and Seiko were by Yoshiki's side as they helped him back onto his feet, they both knew that he needed to run if Sachiko was after him. It wasn't any use, fear had hold of him and it wasn't letting him go.

"Kishinuma...you need to run." Naomi told him.

"_I don't think he'll hear us...his fear for Sachiko is preventing him from moving._" Seiko said sadly.

Miki ran over to him and wrapped her arms around Yoshiki. Yoshiki flinched under Miki's touch before he felt his body starting to calm down.

"Please calm down onii-chan..." She whispered to Yoshiki.

"Stay...away...from me..." Yoshiki told her. Miki looked confused at Yoshiki before she saw him reach for something. Yoshiki grasped the scissors in his pocket and went to slash at Miki, he was stopped by Satoshi.

"Kishinuma, by the way you were being held, you were going to regret it!" Satoshi yelled at Yoshiki. Miki had fear in her eyes as she got off Yoshiki. She slowly backed away from Yoshiki, Ayumi walked up to Miki and placed her hand on her shoulder. Miki looked up at Ayumi with tears in her eyes. She soon wrapped her arms around Ayumi and began to softly cry on her.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi didn't look happy at Yoshiki after his near attack on his sister. Tears filled Ayumi's eyes. She couldn't see Yoshiki like this. It reminded her of herself when possessed. Yoshiki told her what happened before...He must have been scared.

"_Onii-chan, go to sleep._" Sachiko whispered to Yoshiki, his eye lids felt really heave and he could feel his body going in standby mode. He tried his best to stay awake but he soon fell asleep under Sachiko's spell. He slowly lay down on the floor, the scissors lay innocently on the ground. Everyone was shocked to see Yoshiki flat out asleep. Seiko hovered over to him before she stood near him. Satoshi kicked the scissors away from Yoshiki. Seiko observed Yoshiki for a few seconds.

"_He's flat out..._" Seiko told Naomi.

"_Yoshikazu, he's sleeping._" Sachiko called.

A heavy sledge hammer was heard scraping alone the ground. Everyone turned to see Yoshikazu slowly coming towards them. Naomi and Seiko screamed as they ran ahead, Satoshi stood there frozen in place. Last time he saw that giant, he stole a psycho Yoshiki away. Satoshi looked down at the sleeping Yoshiki before he looked determined. Ayumi and Miki looked at Yoshikazu before they both backed away from him. Satoshi quickly grabbed Yoshiki and lifted him up, surprised for a couple of seconds before he went to ran off. Yoshikazu charged towards Satoshi with his hammer and collided with him. Satoshi gently placed Yoshiki on the ground before Yoshikazu swung at Satoshi. Naomi, Seiko, Ayumi and Miki were shocked to see Yoshiki floating for a couple of seconds before placed back down on the ground. Yoshikazu soon grabbed Yoshiki by the scruff of his neck and slung him over his shoulder.

"_Let's go, back to my room._" Sachiko smiled and Yoshikazu nodded. Everyone was frozen in place. Miki soon let go of Ayumi and ran for the scissors. She noticed the blood that covered the blades, Yoshiki nearly attacked her...but that doesn't mean she shouldn't try to save him. Miki ran back to Yoshikazu and drove the scissors in him. Yoshikazu cried out in pain, Miki stepped back.

"That felt good." Miki admitted. Sachiko looked at Miki before she growled. Her sleep spell wearing off, Yoshiki started waking up. He noticed the scissors stuck in Yoshikazu and reached for them. Sachiko looked up at Yoshiki before she looked shocked.

"_Naomi...I'm confused._" Seiko said to Naomi.

"I'm confused too." Naomi replied, unsure of what they should do, they didn't know how they could help. It wasn't clear how they could help. Ayumi stood in the same spot as Miki backed towards her. She could see Yoshiki reaching for the scissors but was unsure how to aid him.

"Onii-chan!" Miki cried out. Yoshiki grabbed the scissors and dragged them up Yoshikazu's body. Creating a large cut up the body, the remaining blood leaking through the wound. Yoshikazu's arm around Yoshiki moved off him as he went to remove the scissors. Yoshiki squirmed and slid off the shoulder and removed the scissors.

"Good going Kishinuma!" Satoshi cheered Yoshiki on. Yoshiki quickly scrambled to his feet as he stood protectively over Miki and Ayumi, the people he swore to himself to protect.

"_This victory won't last long onii-chan._" Sachiko told Yoshiki before she faded with Yoshikazu. Yoshiki was heavily breathing before he looked at the scissors in his hand. He clutched them tightly. Ayumi walked over to him and slapped him, hard.

"Miki...I'm sorry..." Yoshiki apologised.

"Think before you act Kishinuma!" Ayumi screamed at him before Miki could do anything. Ayumi soon hugged him. Miki smiled while Yoshiki grew confused. Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko approached him carefully before Yoshiki smiled.

"Onii-chan...it's okay. I forgive you." Miki smiled.

"Kishinuma...are you okay?" Satoshi asked weary of the recent events.

"Yeah, thanks Mochida...for stopping me attack Miki." Yoshiki smiled. Miki hugged Yoshiki from behind him as Ayumi had the front side of Yoshiki.

"Kishinuma, what do you want us to do?" Naomi asked Yoshiki.

"There's one ghost child left named Tokiko Tsuji." Yoshiki told Naomi.

"Tokiko Tsuji?" Naomi asked.

"_She's one of the ghost children who were killed like the other two children. She was repeatedly stabbed with a sharp item above her jaw line._" Seiko told Naomi making her gasp.

"How could anyone do this?" Naomi cried out as she fell to her knees. Yoshiki tensed as he felt Miki nuzzling him, she stopped after feeling Yoshiki tense.

"Onii-chan?" Miki asked confused.

"Sorry, memories are just surfacing...memories I want to forget."

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

Kizami and Yuka walked down the corridors, there wasn't really anything happening. He couldn't help but look over at Yuka, she was slowly nodding off while they walked. He sighed to himself before he turned around and looked at the young female.

"Looks like you need to sleep." He told Yuka. She looked up at him, innocence shone in her eyes as she yawned.

"I'm fine..." She told Kizami.

"Yuka...your yawning and look like you're going to faint. Come on little rabbit." Kizami said softly.

"We have to find onii-chan..." Yuka said. Kizami shook his head.

"You need sleep. Little rabbit." Kizami smiled. Yuka walked over to the wall and slid down, sleep took over her. Kizami smiled before he looked down the corridor. A figure started emerging from the darkness. Kizami's eyes widened as he saw Kurosaki coming towards him. Kurosaki's eyes widened as his sight fell on Kizami.

"Kizami?" He asked confused. Was it possible that Kizami had survived out of all his friends? How was that possible? His eyes fell onto Yuka. "What are you going to do to her?"

"Looking after her. Until we find her brother, at least." Kizami replied.

"How have you survived while everyone else has died?!" Kizami didn't respond. He was the reason that all Kurosaki's friends were all dead. He looked at Yuka before he looked back at his friend.

"There..."

"You killed them...didn't you?"

"Yes." Kizami replied.

"Why?" Kurosaki asked.

"Because...I enjoyed seeing their blood splatter on the walls, painting them with my favourite colour." Kizami said before he started laughing. Kurosaki knew that he was going to have to act soon before the school takes a stronger grip on Kizami. He knew about Kizami's insanity would be affected here but he didn't know it was like this. Kurosaki ran up to Kizami and punched him in the face. Kizami stumbled backwards before he growled at Kurosaki.

"What the hell?!" Kizami yelled.

"Snap out of it! I need you Kizami!" He yelled at Kizami.

"We're going to wake up Yuka if we keep yelling, she's gone through enough as it is." Kizami told Kurosaki. He nodded as he looked at Yuka still sleeping, undisturbed buy the small fight between Kizami and Kurosaki.

"Sorry..." Kurosaki apologised.

"It takes two to tango." Kizami smiled slightly. Kurosaki started laughing at Kizami's comment. Kizami couldn't help but chuckle as well.

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

"_So, only Tokiko still needs to receive her tongue back._" Ryou said as he looked over to the jaw-cut ghost child. Yuki looked at the remaining ghost child without her tongue and sighed. Her thoughts went back to Miki and Ayumi, wondering how they were doing. Did they have Yoshiki back at their side where he should be instead of being chained to Sachiko? She couldn't help but worry, thanks to Yoshiki though, the darkening wasn't controlling the three of them anymore, not like it use to. Ryou looked over to her as he smiled slightly. Yuki caught him.

"_What?"_ She asked him.

"_Nothing, maybe these people can be the first to escape...alive?_" Ryou asked.

"_Possible...just hope that they...with everyone._" Yuki replied. A splutter was heard from Tokiko as she tried to speak.

"_Mye, hr's awy hp._"

"_Yeah, there's always hope...I feel guilty from throwing that school girl at the wall..."_ Yuki said. Ryou's ears perked up before he looked confused at Yuki.

"_What girl?_" He asked.

"_We threw a girl that both Kishinuma and Shinozaki were trying to save at the infirmary._" Yuki told Ryou. Ryou giggled slightly.

"_That must have been fun._" He laughed.

"_Ti in' a agig atr!_" Tokiko spluttered.

"_Tokiko's right, this isn't a laughing matter!_" Yuki yelled at the ghost boy.

"_Guess not..._" He said slightly looking guilty from his laughter.

"If it isn't my favourite ghost children." The Darkening said. The ghost children screamed.

We'll Save You! – Forming a Plan

"How dare he!?" Sachiko screamed as Yoshikazu watched her.

"_You didn't give him credit._" The puppet replied.

"I don't need to give him credit. It was because of his friends!"

"_Why not call him back? You said you could do that."_

"Where's the darkening?"

"_Bothering the ghost children._"

"Just as long as it isn't bothering onii-chan. I'll be fine." She growled slightly. She wasn't taking the loss of Yoshiki very well. She knew that the next encounter with him will need to be worse, make sure he knows that she isn't to be played with like he is. An idea struck her mind. She turned to face Yoshikazu as an insane smile appeared on her face.

"_What?"_ He asked.

"Let's just forget about onii-chan for the time being...let's go killing all the living souls around? Leaving him to be alone. He needs company and he'll be crushed as I kill his sister and Ayumi. If we kill everyone off without targeting him, he'll come back to me." She smiled as the plan formed in her mind.

"_I thought you said we were going to forget him?_"

"I lied. I will have onii-chan back with me, I'm not letting him go!"

"_What's so special about him?_"

"He's closer to my age and he knows how to look after a younger sister. You saw how affectionate he was towards me, that's something my mother use to do...something I miss."

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hopefully this chapter isn't as confusing as the last one.

Yoshiki: Was fun writing...

Miki: Reviews you two.

Yoshiki: Here. *Yoshiki passes the review bag to FireCacodemon.*

FireCacodemon: ArktonDartorix - I wouldn't call it big...more like something you'll need to remember.

Yoshiki: Tomboy15103 - Heavenly host makes no sense...

Miki: EpikalStorms - Told FireCacodemon.

FireCacodemon: She wouldn't stop pestering me...

Yoshiki: Lies, you felt bad for leaving people with the chapter of confusion and decided to write another chapter after posting up a new fan-fiction yesturday.

FireCacodemon: BulletWitch1985 - I switched characters POV as I felt it played an important part of the story. The reason why Yoshiki can't see Seiko but that isn't going to be revieled until later. Why look so scared?

Miki: Yeah?

Yoshiki: lesliepoole1 - You'll have to blame FireCacodemon for the confusing chapter. FireCacodemon suggested that we had the scenes in from different people's perspectives.

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want more?

Miki: Leave a review if you want.

Yoshiki: We'll see you next chapter.

FireCacodemon: Bye!


End file.
